


Reality at it's Finest

by KaiaSinclair



Category: Craquaria - Fandom, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, aquacker
Genre: 1950s, Aquaria, BDSM, Dominance, Fluff, Lucid Dreaming, Miz Cracker - Freeform, Multi, New York, Race Issues, School, Smoking, Smut, Submission, Teenage Drama, political issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiaSinclair/pseuds/KaiaSinclair
Summary: A Miz Cracker and Aquaria Fanfic. Hope you like it. It's about them both as teenagers in the 1950s and combating gay bashing and racial tensions while also dealing with their own "situation". This is also based in New York. I hope you enjoy it





	1. Why did he have to be ugly?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,  
> this is my first fanfic literally, but I thought I would give it a try. This is supposed to be based in the 1950s where there was a lot of violence and tension between the races anyways but they are also trying to deal with their own feelings towards one another while going through the daily trials of growing up in 1950s New York.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gio and Max meet for the first time...in the oddest of ways.

Wow, so beautiful. Giovanni thought to himself as he looked to the blue sky poking the clouds in it’s bluish tinted sky. He stretched his hand up wondering how far he was from touching one of those clouds. Wondering if he really could touch the clouds...even though he wasn’t that tall yet. 

“If only I was a star, I could be with all of you up there,” moving his arms in a wavy fashion like he was flying. “I could fly through you and see the world for real, not be stuck here in this hick town, waiting for a come up.” He sighed a long sigh and closed his eyes when he heard a crack in the distance. A tree branch had broke under someone’s foot and Giovanni sat up instantly to scan his surroundings. He heard another crack and then summoned up his best intimidation voice.

“Who’s there?!” Giovanni shouted out into the tree line, slightly fearful of who or what might have made that noise. He didn’t realize how long he had been out there, in his seclusion, the sun setting along the horizon making the sky a purple fading into a fiery orange. He liked to skip school at times and go to his hideaway between the trees, where it would be a circle of green plush grass engulfed by dark green canvasses. No one had ever stumbled upon it, no one until now that is. 

“I said who goes there, show your face unless you are afraid,” Giovanni teased his hidden enemy, leaving only the wind’s howl to sound back. Then out walked a pale boy around the same age as him, with a light blue button up shirt, khaki shorts, and black loafers. His face reminded Giovanni of a rabbit, teeth and all, which was rather odd and his hair was of a reddish brown tint in a messy bun. He pretty much reminded him of a red bunny rabbit with piercing dark eyes. Giovanni looked at the boy and said out loud, on accident, “Man...you are quite the ugly one aren’t you?” Giovanni started laughing hard, so hard that his stomach hurt to the point where he was holding his stomach, and was kicking his feet to the point where he didn’t even realize that the boy was standing right above him.

The boy squatted down with his arms on his knees, looking Giovanni in his eyes with a grimace. Giovanni seemed quite taken aback by the boy’s brash presence and decided to try to get up quick but the boy was quicker. He pushed Gio back down and preceded to pull him up by his shirt to his face until their noses were almost touching. The boy’s pale lips quivered and then spoke slowly, rounding Gio’s face, whispering in his ear, “We have the same face, asshole.” Then the boy dropped Gio on his back and got up to exit. 

However, Gio, after being inherently insulted, jumped up and ran after the boy. “Hey, where do you think you’re going after just insulting me?” Gio charged angrily at the boy and then something...crazier happened. The boy side swiped Gio and made him fall flat on his back so fast that Gio was clutching his body in pain, slowly turning side to side to make the pain go away.  
The boy came to Gio’s side, yet again, and spoke with a deep voice, almost a growl, “Don’t you ever come at me like that EVER again, or you WILL regret it,” the boy started walking, took out a cigarette and lit it. After taking a long drag, he let the plumes of smoke escape his lips and then turned sideways towards Gio, still on the ground. “And my name is Maxwell, not hey,” he turned around and smiled a devilish grin, “Nice to meet you neighbor.” He smirks slowly and takes off in the direction of a cul-de-sac of houses with one house having a moving truck in front of it. The house right next to Gio’s. Gio got up slowly looking right at the boy as he jogged back to his own house, looking quite astonished. He got up and dusted himself off with a few pats to his black jeans and his white shirt. Then leaned on a tree and looked to the sky again.

Well....Fuck, Gio realized about that odd-looking fellow, “Why did he have to be ugly, you could of at least made him somewhat cute,” He spun around and decided to just trot on to his own house to hopefully lift the sores from his body...and his mind with a nice, hot bath. 

Still though, he thought to himself while walking, I have never had anyone talk to me, the way that guy did. He touched his shirt where Maxwell had grabbed him and yanked him, and realized he had became hard from the thought of it. “Fuck, now this,” he held his backpack over his crotch, hurrying home before anyone could see, or possibly stop him and talk to him. Did I really just get hard from that? 

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind and not think of Maxwell but he realized that these thoughts wouldn’t go away until he took care of...this. So, being the fifteen-year-old hornball that he was, he ran upstairs, shut his bathroom door, and decided to take care of his needs. His needs to feel the other guy’s hands on him? Was that what he wanted? All he knew was how turned on he was...just by that fellow’s touch.


	2. Why me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni is late for school...and guess who else is there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading, this is when segregation just became illegal so there were a lot of racial issues and also lgbt issues on top of that.

The sun had shined it’s face right into Giovanni’s as his mother had quickly drawn the covers trying to hurry him up before he missed his first class. 

“Giovanni, wake up this instant young man!” she yelled while shaking him, trying to coax him out. He grumbled loudly and turned over to the other side not wanting to be bothered by another day of boring school.

“I don’t wanna,” He grumbled low in his voice, not budging from his bed. His mother just shrugged and said “Fine Gio, fine, but if you get kicked out of this school that your father and I have paid so much money for, you will be out on your ass, trust and believe,” his mother’s final exclamation was enough to prompt him from his bed just to shut the door again. 

He pressed his back against the cool frame of the white wood and let out a deep aching sigh. He looked at his bed and pulled the sheets back to reveal a mess of white. He sighed even harder because this was getting ridiculous. He even started dreaming about that odd guy. What was he going to do? He didn’t have time to ponder on his thoughts now. He had to get to school and quick. 

He didn’t take a shower, just threw on his tacky complicated uniform, grabbed his bag and a banana from the fruit bowl. 

“This day is going to suck, I can already tell,” as he jogged to school which was about 2 miles away if he cut through alleyways and hopped gates. 

“Just a few more yards and I’ll be there,” he groaned as he started to slow down to a fast walk rather stumbling over himself when a chime rang loud through the atmosphere.

“Shit!” He yelled and started running again, “I’m late...again,” the gates were almost closed until he barged in the crevice, barely making it. He started panting as he started sprinting across the small cement bridge and up the stairs, two at a time. He ran down the hallway to his first period ignoring the school’s monitor yelling, “No running!” as he barged in class, a disheveled mess with his red tie crooked, his sweater half off of his torso, and his pants had stains from dirt on the bottoms from a puddle he accidentally stepped in. He was not in the mood especially for the fuckery that was about to take place right now.

“So glad you could make it Mr. Palandrani, I expect you to invest in an alarm clock, lest you be late again and have to serve detention with that busted janitor that reeks of rotten tomatoes, please take your seat,” His calculus teacher, Jasmine Masters, exclaimed hoping it would knock some sense into him. She was a very nice and understanding lady but did not put up with anyone’s bullshit, and one of her pet peeves was tardiness. Giovanni just decided not to say anything for he was already in a bad mood and did not feel like arguing or talking until he realized who was in the class with him. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Giovanni had questioned aloud, looking dead at the same boy from yesterday that humiliated him, knocked him to his feet, and on top of that, made him have these weird dreams of pleasure. 

“Mr. Palandrani, that is it, take your things and go to the dean’s office now!” she slammed her hands on the desk clearly fed up with his antics and apparently his entire being today. “Maybe she will knock some sense into that thick skull of yours by washing your filthy mouth with soap!” 

Gio stood there gaping at his teacher and then just picked his bag up again to storm out, looking back once at Maxwell. He was so pissed with everyone and everything that when he got to the dean’s office he just opened the door without knocking, and sat down on one of the plush leather chairs in his immaculate office. He folded his arms pouting and waiting for the dean to comment or even pay him any mind. Instead the dean continued on her business affairs, not even glancing up to see who stepped into her office and sat in the chair in front of her desk. Giovanni just sat there looking even more annoyed that he had to wait to get his “sentencing”.

“So...sent to me again for what reason now, Mr. Palandrani?” His dean asked without even looking up. Her name was Asia O’hara and was one of the only black women to be the dean of a preparatory school especially after segregation ended. She was a very beautiful dark-skinned woman who was slightly shorter than Giovanni but could still raise a hand to him if she wanted to. She always dressed so nice in her usual diamond-encrusted dresses that looked like they were straight out of a pageant show. I think she said something about being in a pageant or two...like 50 years ago, Gio thought to himself, chucking softly.

“Is there something funny, Mr. Palandrani?” She looked right into Gio’s eyes with a softness, just wondering what was running through the young boy’s mind. This was the third time he has been sent to the dean’s office and she was having a hard time grasping the concept of all this calamity going on in this student’s mind.

“Is it your father again?” Ms. O’hara asked softly, almost like a whisper, slightly afraid to know if she hit the nail on the head or not. Gio grimaced a bit but then tried to calm down as best as he could before he spoke again.

“No, I am just dealing with a lot, this has nothing to do with…that man,” Giovanni bit his lip and tried hard to hide his pained expression. Giovanni hasn’t seen his father in over a year, and the last time they met, it wasn’t quite the picturesque scene one would think. Giovanni’s father was an abusive alcoholic who bashed pretty much anyone who wasn’t white and....macho. Unfortunately, Giovanni had to deal with his own father’s abusive nature especially when he drank. He had seen his father beat his mother as well as received his own beatings several times. Right now he is serving time in jail, for manslaughter. He had killed a mother of two in a head on collision drunk out of his mind. Giovanni had never even visited him once in prison, not wanting to deal with the pain his father had caused him and his mother over the years.

“Then what is the issue?” Ms. O’hara pressed to see what it was that had been bothering him. Giovanni sat up straight and gave a timid but truthful answer.

“Just teenage stuff, you know, ‘I hate my parents, I hate my life, I hate everyone’, you know, that cra-, I mean that type of stuff,” Giovanni seemed cool with his answer, after all it wasn’t a complete lie but not the honest truth. He couldn’t handle that right now. He doesn’t even know how or what he feels. 

“Alright, I will have to send a letter to your mother, but you can gather your thoughts before you head to your next class,” Ms. O’hara folded her hands onto the desk and looked outside. Then she looked back at Giovanni while getting up from her desk, “Please understand Giovanni, that your mother pays thousands for you to attend, I get it, you don’t like school, but at least do it for your mother, you owe her that much, okay?” Ms. O’hara walked over to Gio’s side and placed a hand on his shoulder in a soothing way, looking down at him. 

“I care about all of my students, especially the ones that need my help the most,” Ms. O’hara touched Giovanni’s cheek and then patted him on the back and proceeded to the door. 

“Now then, if you will excuse me, I have a meeting I have to attend discussing school safety and regulations on code of conduct,” Ms. O’hara turned before leaving Giovanni with his thoughts, “Oh and Giovanni, try not to be late for your next class, you should invest in a watch dear.” And then, she was out the door and Gio was alone…yet again with his thoughts.

He got up and looked around the office, he liked how vibrant her office was, it reminded him of candy lands mixing with fantasy worlds. It was weird and intricate and he knew people judged her for it. He is sure that they judged her for more than her office. He looked around and went over to her desk chair and spun it around. Then, he proceeded to sit in it, sinking into the chair and even twirling around in it, grinning slightly to himself. He looked out at the buildings through the window and realized that she had quite the view as well. 

“Nice view,” he got up to stand beside the window, putting his arm up on the glass and peering out, glaring at the sun that had shone so brightly in his face that he had to strain to see the streets below. He pulled back rubbing his eyes and then a chime sounded. He had to start to his next class, even though he didn’t want to, but Ms. O’hara had at least asked him. While walking amongst the other students, he saw that same guy again, and this time, Gio grabbed him by his arm to pull him into the bathroom into one of the bigger bathroom stalls. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Giovanni asked in a hushed tone, looking frustrated and locking the stall behind him. Maxwell backed up slowly, wanting some space from Giovanni’s presence. 

“Um, I go here, what kind of question is that?” Maxwell looked puzzled by the question. It was a stupid question. Maxwell tried to exit but Gio stood in the door’s path, not letting him through. 

“No, you are going to answer my questions, and you better make it quick, or I’ll make you late for your second class on your first day,” Giovanni seemed proud of himself. He really thought he could intimidate Maxwell, smugly grinning ear to ear at his convulsions. Maxwell put his bag down, took off his glasses slowly, and set them on the bag.

“You see, here is the problem with that Mr. Palandrani,” Maxwell grabbed his sweater collar and yanked Giovanni down to the ground, on his knees. “I answer to no one, especially whiny ass bitches like yourself, so…” Maxwell let Giovanni go and put his glasses back on and picked up his bag, “If you want to be an adult, and have an adult conversation, you know where to find me, love.” And gave Giovanni a wink while exiting the stall and leaving Giovanni still on his knees, clutching his chest, and looking at the open door, like he wanted Maxwell to come back in and...possibly do more. 

“God what’s happening to me?” Giovanni covered his face and sat there for a while. He didn’t care for today at all, and decided to just leave again and head home this time, afraid he would run into Maxwell at his hiding spot. He couldn’t even go there anymore for fear of seeing that weird, ugly, strong...dominant...no! Giovanni thought to himself, cutting off his thoughts while hopping over a fence to his backyard and running up to his room. 

“This day...is a fuckin’ nightmare,” Giovanni looked at the clock on his wall. It read 11:05 AM. His mother wouldn’t be home for 6 hours. What could he do? He looked down and after all the thoughts and jogging back home, he didn’t realize how much he was scraping himself.

“Well I know what I am doing for the next at least 3 hours,” Giovanni thought while unzipping his pants, pulling them over his already throbbing erection trying not to whine as he slipped his pants and underwear over his ankles,and loosened his tie. He wasn’t able to hold off anymore though and grabbed the lotion from the drawer by his bed. He rubbed some in his hands, and began to stroke slowly.

He closed his eyes and his mind wandered back to Maxwell, his strong hands, his powerful voice, and his eyes, those dark eyes that seem to pour into his soul. He stroked harder and harder, rubbing his balls softly while moaning softly into his pillow. He imagined Maxwell touching him, rubbing him, possibly doing even more than that, but he didn’t explore that region yet. With one more final stroke, he came furiously into his hand, weeping into the pillow and rubbing his stained hand on a sock he found lying on the floor. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. He had to talk to him, he had to deal with these emotions, these feelings of lust, he just has to. He had a plan and that plan was to humiliate the guy into saying he was into men and then using that against him, hoping to get even after both times of making him feel like a worm. He took a hot shower and changed into some blue jeans with a black t-shirt. He laid in his bed, and just imagined the look on his face when Maxwell let his secret loose. He imagined it would be the sweet scent of victory.

Once Maxwell got home, Giovanni would let him have it. This was the day he got even. Once 3 PM came around, he decided to head right over to Maxwell’s house. He knocked on the door and waited for what it seemed like forever. Until a tall man, a tall BLACK man at that opened the door, seeming confused looking at Giovanni. Giovanni’s face went so pale because he was entirely confused by what he was seeing. Maxwell is BLACK??? Giovanni thought to himself until he realized he was just standing there staring at the man. 

“Ummm, Hi my name is Giovanni Palandrani, ummm I’m looking for Maxwell, is he home?” Giovanni fidgeted nervously from side to side. The man stared at Gio for a second and then called to Maxwell.

“Max, a friend here for you!” The man called upstairs and low and behold, he actually did live here. 

Maxwell came down and approached the door and then turned to speak to the man, “It’s okay dad, he’s a friend from school.” 

“Alright, I’ll be here if you need me, for anything,” the man looked menacingly at Gio one final time before returning to the couch to flip on a program. Maxwell stepped outside and closed both doors. Giovanni just didn’t know what to say, about the emotions, about the black guy he just encountered, about why in the world he has to deal with all of this in the span of only 2 days. 

“So, you decided to show up after all,” Maxwell looked almost astonished. He didn’t think he would show up at all and with Giovanni standing right in front of him, where should he even start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not be afraid to leave a comment or a kudos. Seriously, I love it and I hope you love it too!


	3. So you're black...and possible gay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni and Maxwell have a talk in the woods. Light BDSM, and a surprise perhaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni keeps getting turned on. It's quite hilarious.

“So,” Giovanni fidgeted on the white porch, while holding his hands behind his back. “You are black?” Giovanni smiled impishly at Max with pearly whites, feeling slightly embarrassed that the race question was the first question to squabble out of his mouth, instead the other countless thousands of questions. Maxwell just stared almost glaring at him, arms folded and chest puffed up. He, then, lowered his arms while letting out a deep heavy sigh and then walked off the porch, his hand signaling Gio to follow him. Gio at first didn’t know where they were headed until they came to the forest edge. With a low grunt, he realized he was being taken to his safe haven which is pretty much not his alone anymore if this guy was going to be around. 

“Why are we going over here?” Giovanni quizzically enthused with a smirk, wondering if Maxwell was going to undermine him again, because he had that planned, still thinking he was going to finally get one over on him. He was quite the bold and confident young man. A little too confident people would think sometimes.

“Well, privacy is something I would like to have, especially with the questions you may be inclined to ask and I want to smoke,” Maxwell started walking through the trees as he pulled a cigarette from his pack and lit it, inhaling the fumes into his lungs and slowly letting it roll between his lips. He really wanted to come out here...just to smoke in privacy? Giovanni thought with a frustrated roll of the eyes. He didn’t understand this fellow at all. 

They came to the clearing and stood beside each other, a few feet apart and then Maxwell looked to Giovanni, and proceeded to smoke more while taking a seat on the grass.

“Well?” Maxwell looked amused, a slight grin forming on his face as he waited for his inquisitor to start on his investigation. Giovanni sat on a boulder that was in front of Maxwell, crossing his legs on the flat surface and looking down at Maxwell’s face. He realized how deep his eyes were and caught himself staring at him for a little too long. 

“Like my face?” Maxwell asked, catching Gio staring at the last second. 

“Well, you were the one that said we had the same face, right?” he got slightly defensive, sticking his tongue out at Max. Maxwell chuckled a bit and then threw his cigarette away and then decided to stand again, slowly walking towards Giovanni, who was a little intimidated bracing himself for whatever was to come.

“Why so defensive Giovanni?” Maxwell asked, reaching a hand out slowly to touch Giovanni’s hair. Giovanni smacked his hand away on reaction, his breath hitching in his throat.

“You had a leaf in your locks, love, calm down, no one is touching you,” Maxwell laughed for a little, taking a step back. Why was Gio so uptight now? He was fearful and turned on by this one man, that he didn’t know what to say or even ask, except maybe…

“Are you gay?” Giovanni just said, he just outright said it and then regretted it immediately after he said it. Clutching his head and putting his face between his knees, he felt the overwhelming feel of embarrassment run through his cheeks turning his face into a pinkish red. Maxwell just stared, a look of shock and...amusement? He strode over to Giovanni in a fast walk, grabbed his face, and planted his lips against the other’s, biting softly at the flesh of his bottom lip. To Giovanni’s surprise, he actually returned the kiss, reaching up to touch Maxwell’s cheek softly, until Maxwell pulled away fast. They both stared at one another, breathing heavily, Max smoothing his hair a bit and Gio rubbing his lips.

“To answer your first question, the one about me being black that is, I am half black, and half jewish, surprise!” Maxwell exclaimed while folding his hands in front of him, waiting for Gio’s response. Gio just looked with an interesting smile, wanting to know more about him, and his background. 

“Wow...you look so...so…” Giovanni couldn’t say it. His father was a racist bigot but he did not want to be the same. 

“I look so white. Is that what you wanted to say?” Maxwell folded his arms again, he wasn’t frustrated, but more amused. Maxwell has dealt with a lot of bullshit in his 17 years of life. One reason is because he is biracial. Not many know what to call him. “It’s cool I get it a lot, but I am truly biracial, it’s crazy how I am too white to be black, and yet to black to be white, I don’t fit society’s bill now, do I?” Maxwell looked down, a look of sadness in his eyes as he recalled some troubling memories from his past. 

“Maxwell, I didn’t mean it like that,” Giovanni started before taking a pause to find his words, then he started up again. “You’ve met our dean right, I mean she is so amazing, doing what she does, I don’t know if I could be so brave...you are brave Maxwell for being you.” Giovanni looked up slowly at him, feeling his cheeks flush again in the pale sunlight. Some clouds hung overhead atop the thicket of trees that hung in the sky. 

“Nah, I’m not brave Giovanni,” Maxwell still looked at the grass contemplating his next choice of words. “And I’m not gay.” Maxwell winked at Giovanni. Giovanni just looked confused. 

“Then why the hell did you kiss me?” Giovanni got a bit loud with that one, realizing his pitch, and decided to calm himself. “Were you just fucking with me?” Gio rose up fast and got in Maxwell’s face. Maxwell stood his ground not even backing down, not even flinching at Giovanni’s intense aura. He just stared amused at him. Then Maxwell reached up and grabbed Gio by his short hair, throwing him on the grass, and got right on top of him, pinning him down. Giovanni struggled so much to escape but Maxwell was stronger. Much, much stronger.

“Let me go now!” Giovanni yelled right in maxwell’s face trying to get loose, but couldn’t budge an inch. Maxwell, inches away from his face, looked into Giovanni’s eyes.

“Why would I do that, when you don’t even want that, Gi-o-van-ni?” Maxwell teased Gio, whispering in his ear, breathing down his neck, making Gio gasp a bit at the sensation. Giovanni tried to hide his face in his sleeve but to no avail. 

“Giovanni, I have a question for you in since, you have yet to ask me some real questions,” Maxwell took both his wrists and tied them together with a tie he was wearing, but took off in the middle of trying to pin him down. “Are you gay?” 

Giovanni stared up at him for a long moment, because he really wasn’t sure. Was he gay….was he straight...Giovanni wondering while staring into this strong man’s eyes. 

“I-I’m not so sure honestly, not anymore...I thought I was straight,” Giovanni finally uttered, slowly seeping into the grass while waiting for the fellow’s approval or decline.

“Interesting,” is all Maxwell could say and then propelled himself up and off of Giovanni, even offering a hand to Giovanni to lift him off the grass. 

“Is there anything else you have in mind to ask, hopefully a good question this time?” Maxwell asked, looking through the trees to make sure they were still alone, and taking another cigarette out. 

“Can…we be friends?” Giovanni asked, nervously while fixing his clothes. Maxwell turned his head slowly to fix his gaze, his burning gaze, something burning deep in the pit of his stomach. 

“We are going to be friends?” Maxwell asked, taking in a puff of smoke and blowing it in the trees. Giovanni made a confused face.

“Well yeah, I mean, we go to the same school, live next door to each other, I don’t see what the big deal is,” Giovanni shook his head, looking troubled. Maybe he shouldn’t be friends with a complicated person. 

“Hah, we aren’t going to be friends Giovanni,” he said in a deep tone, an almost melodic tone. He walked back through the trees, Gio following feeling slightly rejected.

“Come on man, I don’t have many friends, more enemies than anything,” Gio whined a bit before taking a step at the gravel that lay beneath their feet, knowing someone could be listening. Maxwell took one step closer to Giovanni, opened his lips and licked his lip slowly. Giovanni couldn’t for the life of him look away. 

“Giovanni, the reason why we can’t be friends, is because of what’s going on between your legs,” Maxwell started walking again to his home and Gio still followed because his house was next door. Between my legs? Giovanni looked down and realized he was rock hard. He didn’t notice the whole time. He was hard for how long he wondered.

“Giovanni, to be frank with you, if you still aren’t grasping the concept of this,” Maxwell turned around to face Gio before opening his mouth slowly, “That,” He pointed to Giovanni’s erection, “And this,” he pointed to his own, “Will get us into massive trouble, but from the look of things you like trouble,” Giovanni stared down at the boy’s erection, and his mouth started to water. He didn’t realize that he was hard too. Now Giovanni’s mind swarmed with all types of fantasies.

“I know you want it but do you deserve it?” Maxwell teased as he saw Giovanni subconsciously lick his lips. Giovanni shook his head to snap himself out of it, covering his crotch with his hands, but even that small sensation sent shivers, maybe because Max was watching. Gio frowned and started jogging while holding his crotch.

“Fuck you man, I’ll never want IT or YOU!” Gio yelled at Max before slamming his front door. 

“Want who honey?” his mother who he forgot would’ve been home by now. Shit...Giovanni turned around and ran upstairs fast, not even answering his mother’s question and closed his bedroom door, locking it. 

I cannot handle that right now either, I am way too hard...Giovanni thought to himself, taking off all his clothes and and getting the lotions. This is the third time in a span of three days that he has masterbated to the thought of his neighbor. His dominant neighbor at that. Giovanni heard a pebble hit his window as he was about to finish and it broke his concentration. He would’ve continued if the pebble was just one but it was at least ten. He threw a shirt on because whoever couldn’t see his bottom half at all. He opened his window looking out and right across in the window was a naked Maxwell, well almost naked from what Giovanni could see. This was his first time he saw without shirt on and my my those muscles were something. Giovanni slightly bit his lip while looking at his physique trailing his eyes down from his pecs to his biceps back to his pecs down to his abs and down to his...that part was, unfortunately, covered. 

“You are staring awfully hard,” Maxwell finally said while grabbing a book to read, he sat on his bed in the direction of Giovanni. 

“I was just wishing I had muscles-”

“To teach that ass a lesson I already know, I am prepared to teach you all the lessons, Giovanni,” Maxwell looked up, speaking in a seductive deep tone. All he had on was a pair of briefs which you could clearly see the imprint of his dick, which was quite impressive. Giovanni could not object or say anything, he just pulled away quick and shut the window, closing the blinds blocking out the temptation. He leaned against the wall by the window. 

“Teach me a lesson? Giovanni contemplated what Max said and he still didn’t understand.

“Teach me what though?” he felt too exhausted from all his emotions throughout the day and fell fast asleep wondering about that kiss that happened between him and Max and what it could potentially mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment of a kudos! I love it. I hope you love it too!


	4. Did you really fuck my friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sex, bdsm, and whole lotta whole lotta, its something tasty, and features someone you might not think would do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is quite a decent chapter, hope you enjoy it.

When Giovanni came to, it was the middle of the night, the moonlight trying to peek through the darkened curtains of his window. Giovanni turned over to look at his clock on his nightstand. 12:45 AM it read as Giovanni rubbed his eyes. 

“Oh Max, do it harder,” a moan almost like a cry came through to Gio’s ears. His eyes widened and he crept up slowly, listening for the voice again.

“That voice...is that…,” Giovanni didn’t even get to finish because he heard another moan from the same voice he heard before. He tore towards the window, sliding it back a little to locate the sound. Across from his bedroom, the same bedroom he peered into the day before, was now dark, he couldn’t see a thing. He started to think that he was losing his mind. 

“What was I thinking?” He chuckled to himself about to get back in bed when it happened again.  
  


“Maxwell, I’m going to come if you keep doing that,” he heard that voice, that familiar voice, and he knew exactly who’s voice that was. His heart leapt right into his throat as he strained to try and go back to bed but couldn’t even close his eyes for 5 seconds without hearing a moan or a whimper. He decided that he would go back to the window and peer out again, this time for a little longer. When he looked out, he saw Maxwell pressing some guy up against the window, holding his ass up and thrusting deep into him, while the other guy moans, trying to stifle them by biting Maxwell’s neck. Then, Maxwell flipped the guy over making him press his face against the window, while choking him from the back. Giovanni saw who it was and was so taken aback that he covered his mouth almost screaming at the sight. 

“Kameron?!” Giovanni stumbled backwards when Maxwell saw him staring at them through the open curtain, grinning ever so slightly and biting his lip, locking eyes with Gio’s. 

“What was that?” Kameron’s voice sounded again, asking Maxwell if he heard that too. Maxwell stroked his head a little, pulling slightly, and reassured him that it was nothing.

“It’s nothing Kameron, probably just some animal...in need of a good fuck,” Giovanni could hear Kameron whimpering again, he guessed that they were continuing with their menagerie. Every so often, Kameron would moan and call Maxwell’s name and Maxwell would grunt and issue a command he wanted to Kameron to do. 

“Ah ah, you really think you deserve to sleep now?” Maxwell had hogtied Kameron at this moment, him lying on his back with his legs spread open, pounding him profusely, not even listening to Kameron’s cries as he begged not to come again. “I’ll give you rest when I am ready to give it to you.” Then Kameron yelped loudly, Giovanni was on his fifth time he came that night. He couldn’t go to sleep and he thought it was quite hot listening to them going at it that he decided to jerk off. He didn’t think they would go for this long. With him, he was still a virgin in and out of everything. He has never done anything with anyone because he never had the chance to do anything. He has known Kameron for 10 years and has never once told him that he might be into men. Kameron was like one of his only friends. How does Maxwell know him? He wondered to himself. He heard Maxwell grunt loudly and then it fell silent. His mind swarmed with thoughts and feelings and even more questions for Max. Would he be honest with him though? Would he tell him that he fucked his, practically, best friend? And how did he know Kameron at that? His world was starting to fall but he wondered that maybe this was the beginning...not the end.

Maxwell looked at the clock again and it had read 4:47 AM and the sun would come up soon. He felt so exhausted and knew that if he were to go to sleep, he would definitely be late for school, so he decided to get up and fix himself some breakfast. He put on some pants and crept down the steps, trying not to wake his mother. His mother, Sharon, was a painter and loved creepy, refined beauty. His mother even asked Giovanni to be a model at times for a new line of makeup she was trying to develop. Not many people, understood Sharon like Giovanni did. When Giovanni’s father was sentenced, his mother fell into a deep depression, but Gio didn’t understand why when his father was so abusive. She really must have loved him, Giovanni thought silently while preparing some pancakes. It’s not like I didn’t want to love him...he made it hard for me to love him, Gio felt a tear well up in his eyes and stood still staring at a wall wondering about his life so far and if he truly was doing the right thing. 

“Would completing school accomplish anything, will I make something of myself over time, do I like Maxwell or just want his…? Giovanni shook his head furiously trying to get those dirty thoughts out of his mind. He remembered the dream he had before those….noises. It was somewhat similar but he wasn’t sure how he felt about being on the receiving end of that.

Giovanni sat down on the bar and ate his breakfast slowly, thinking about how he would approach Maxwell tomorrow and...he also had to deal with his best friend as well. How would that turn out he wondered? He really cared for his friend’s happiness but was his friend gay? It sure seemed like it from what he saw. Those movements...those muscles...that...dick! Giovanni flushed at his thoughts and ate the last remains of his breakfast with haste. He washed the few dishes he dirtied and made his way back up the stairs to the bathroom. He had plenty of time so he indulged a bit, feeling like a bath would suffice more than a shower to cool his nerves.

He ran the bath water and poured some perfumed oils in because that really soothed the muscles. He loved taking baths but hadn’t had the time lately to even think of baths. Sometimes he went a few days without showering if he was really going through a depressing time. He turned the water off and slowly sank his body in, running the water down his chest and stomach, the water turning into little beads of liquid as it sank back into the water.

“This feels so good,” he sighed slowly and just laid in the tub for a while, relaxing his muscles. He began to wash still taking his time, he couldn’t get that image of Kameron being thrown and tossed side to side like a ragdoll. It was insane! 

“Who would have thought honestly?” Giovanni rubbed his face, and looked to the white ceiling, a window made the moon shine on his body through the water, and he felt like his skin glowed white like a translucent ghost. He examined his hand through the light, as it shimmered with ripples of water on it’s tips. Then he decided he should get out, as he saw the sky change from a dark blue to a pale blue, seeing the sun try to rise from the horizons depth. 

“I hate getting all pruny, but god that was a nice bath, I feel so good,” Gio felt his skin and it was so soft and silky, he started devising a plan to talk to Maxwell again. Wondering if he should rush and talk to him at school or if he should just wait until after. Maxwell is a senior and Calculus is the only class they have together, other than lunch. He might just wait until after school but it’s hard when their desks are right next to each other. 

He decided that he would ask in class what all of that was about. It was 6 AM and he began to put his uniform on, after carefully pressing and ironing it to perfection and putting on his black loafers. He slicked his hair up. He felt like a million bucks and he did look rather dashing. His mother opened his door and couldn’t believe he actually got up without her help.

“Who are you and what have you done with my boy?” she joked with him while he was fixing himself in the mirror. Giovanni just smiled radiantly, and said “Oh mother, must you be like that, I am trying to be professional today.” Fixing his tie and school jacket, he started down the steps and before he could open the door, his mother hugged him from behind and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Have a good day sweetie,” His mother beamed with pride at him, feeling like her son might be having a turn around. 

“I wonder what inspired him to wake up,” she thought out loud but soon forgot the idea and started getting ready herself. Giovanni went to Maxwell’s house next, he didn’t want to wait until they got to school, he was confident enough to take him on now. He approached the door and knocked slowly, waiting for Maxwell’s dad to show up, he always seemed to wear this grimace every time the guy looked at him. Instead of his dad, Maxwell answered, still not dressed fully, his pants on but his shirt wasn’t on fully, still unbuttoned, showing off his chest again. Giovanni quickly regained composure and smiled brightly at Maxwell, gesturing if he could come in.

“If you want to come in Giovanni, you must ask, otherwise how would that person know?” Maxwell sarcastically asked, taunting Giovanni, still keeping the door slightly ajar. 

“Oh,” Gio cleared his throat, and put his hands through his hair in a smooth manner, “Can I...come into your lovely home, dear Maxwell?” He bat his lashes at him slowly, Maxwell looked slightly off put by it but let him in on instinct almost tripping over his feet to open the door. That was weird, Maxwell thought to himself, a little confused by Giovanni’s changed appearance. They made their way up to Max’s bedroom and it was the same size as Gio’s. It had way more books though like two bookshelves full of fiction, poetry, even a few Encyclopedias. He picked up a book, The Masque of the Red Death, with a peculiar scent to it, like it was really old. The inside of the book was made of parchment as well. 

“Don’t touch that please, parchment paper is very very easy to rip,” Maxwell uttered before taking a seat in his desk chair. He spun around to face Giovanni, folding his hands and setting them on his lap while eyeing Giovanni with an amused twinkle in his eyes. 

“What’s up Giovanni?” Maxwell was waiting for whatever Gio needed or wanted to say.

“I...well...you...ummm...I heard some stuff in the middle of the night, I thought something was wrong at your house so I looked over, and I saw...something,” Giovanni didn’t dare to look at Max while he said all this. 

“What did you see Giovanni?” Maxwell wanted Giovanni to say it clear and outright what he saw. Giovanni didn’t even want to believe it was true.

“Did you fuck my friend?” Giovanni felt like he was getting frustrated especially with Maxwell’s sarcastic tone, acting like he did nothing at all but slept. Giovanni didn’t notice how close Maxwell had moved towards him and he looked up into his eyes. Big mistake. Maxwell jumped on top of Giovanni, kissing him hard and full on the lips, slipping his tongue in, while pulling his hair. He kept his hand a tight grip in his hair and stretching it up to expose his neck, licking slowly and biting hard in the side. Giovanni moaned loudly, until Maxwell covered his mouth. Maxwell’s hands were roaming all over Giovanni’s body, from his mouth to his chest and stomach and palmed his ass hard, squeezing it.

“Maxwell,” Giovanni called his name while Maxwell proceeded to unhook his belt and biting Giovanni’s neck, leaving small hickies. “Maxwell,” Giovanni called again before pushing Maxwell off.

“Why are you stopping me?” Maxwell asked, kissing Giovanni again, “Don’t you want me inside you?” Gio looked up at him, lifting up to run a hand down Maxwell’s chest.

“I...don’t know what it means to do that with someone,” Giovanni said in a whisper almost. Maxwell relaxed his posture and looked in Gio’s eyes. 

“You’re a virgin, I figured, or should I say, knew already,” Maxwell grinned and smacked Gios’s ass hard. Gio yelped in pain and then rubbed his ass slowly.

“Owww, why did you do that?” Gio whined, pouting at Maxwell. Maxwell crawled towards him until he was hovering over Giovanni’s body in a sexy, cool manner, like he was about to give him the best he would ever have, but then he pressed down on Gio’s wrists pinning him to the bed and took off Giovanni’s tie, wrapping it around his eyes.  
“The reason I spanked you is because you had the nerve to push me off,” Maxwell bound Gio’s wrist together and then strapped them tight to the steel bars of his headboard. Gio couldn’t see a thing but could hear and feel everything. They had only an hour left to get to school. 

“Maxwell, please untie me, we will be late, do you really want to be late?” Giovanni tried that same crap he did when they were in the bathroom, he tried to intimidate Maxwell by thinking he really cared about school. Giovanni felt his face being held with Max’s strong hands and he felt his presence closer to his face.

“You think I give a fuck?” Maxwell palmed Giovanni’s crotch and began to rub through the pants hard, finding the flesh to harden within seconds as Gio tossed and turned, whimpering and biting his lip. He tried so desperately to keep his voice down until Max began unbuckling his belt and sliding his pants down.

“Maxwell?” Giovanni tilted his head in the direction of his pants, and became quite fearful that he might be taken here and now. Did he really want that without feelings? Did he even have feelings for Maxwell?

“Relax, I won’t take it away...yet,” Maxwell gripped Gio’s briefs and pulled them down slowly. Giovanni just panted softly, trying to still his breath as he lay there, exposed and bound with nowhere to go. He felt his dick pulse as Maxwell blew lightly on it, his body shuddering and then relaxing again. 

“Mmm you have quite the reactions, I would go slow right now, but I so crave what you would do if I did something a little more...risque,” Maxwell had such a seductive tone that even hearing his voice, made Giovanni quiver and shake. Maxwell took Giovanni’s dick and poured a sort of lubricant on it, before he pumped it up and down hard and fast. Giovanni squirmed and grit his teeth and came against Maxwell’s hand in less than 30 seconds. Maxwell laughed a little before licking the milky substance off his fingertips.

“Wow...you haven’t done shit, did I even steal your first kiss, dear Giovanni?” He crept back up into Gio’s face but Gio refused to open his mouth, turning away. Maxwell frowned, and smacked his ass hard again.

“Answer my question,” his voice grew deep again and Giovanni shuddered silently against Maxwell’s body. 

“Y-yes, yes you were my first kiss,” Giovanni answered reluctantly, knowing he would get a big head about this. Maxwell removed Gio’s blind and looked him in the eyes before kissing him and tonguing him down his throat, hard and rough, pulling his hair. He took off his pants now and positioned himself so his dick and Gio’s dick were touching. Giovanni just looked at him. Maxwell grabbed Gio’s hands to unbind them and took them between his to rub both of their dicks together. Gio just stared at Maxwell and then back down to the pulsing erections that seemed to want to squirt together. 

“Rub them, and don’t stop until I say stop, if you need more lube, there is some on your left side,” Maxwell commanded, looking down at his prey as he watched Giovanni hesitantly, start to move his hands up and down the lengths, trying to keep both together even though he was smaller than Maxwell. He enjoyed the sensation of his dick rubbing against Max’s and started to moan, his face red with blush and lust as Maxwell began to pump into Gio’s hand and against his dick, showing no mercy. Maxwell looked at the time and it read 7 AM. Fuck it, Maxwell thought as he took off his shirt and began to pump faster and harder against Gio’s slender body making his head hit the pillow to make a rhythmic headboard beat. 

“Oh Maxwell,” He stopped suddenly, remembering what he asked earlier and took his hands away. Maxwell realized and then looked at Gio with an intimidating glare.

“What did I say?” Maxwell growled, biting Gio’s neck. Gio folded his arms and looked Max dead in the eye.

“Did you fuck a guy named Kameron Michaels?” Giovanni finally just asked aloud again. Maxwell had now stopped and sat up, rubbing his head in frustration. He continued to stare at Max until he gave him an answer.

“So what if I did?” Maxwell finally responded after what seemed like forever. 

“So what?” Gio asked, shaking his head and frowning, looking down at the blankets. “That guy you pretty much tore into, is my best friend that I thought moved away so I am trying to figure out how you know him and why in the fuck you two were fucking because I thought he was straight as an arrow,” Gio was so angry and frustrated that he didn’t even want an answer, he just decided to get up and put on his clothes. Maxwell grabbed his arm and pulled Gio back down to the bed.

“Can we at least finish this and then talk, I mean don’t you want to get off?” Maxwell persisted a little, he was still very hard and getting him down would take a long time. Gio folded his arms and got right into Max’s face but this time Max did not throw him down.

“No, because I don’t know much about you and we are in your bed, doing...this,” Giovanni felt emotional because he felt like he was starting to feel something and then his best friend might also be into this guy too and he didn’t want to mess that up for him. Giovanni got up and walked down the steps with Max hot on his trail trying to persuade him to stay and talk Giovanni...he had enough of it for now and wanted to be alone for now. 

“Please, let’s talk this out Giovanni, I will try to provide you with all the answers you want, whether you like them or not is not up to me though,” Maxwell grabbed Gio’s hand this time, thinking that a softer approach might be better. Giovanni looked back at Maxwell, and then kissed him without warning before taking off down the street, leaving Maxwell cursing himself in the distance.

Giovanni just needed to get some space, clear his head, and proceed with caution. He hoped that he wasn’t starting to even like this boy even a little but he knew he was and it sucked. It sucks to see your best friend get fucked by someone you might actually have a smidget of feelings for, Gio thought, heading into his safe haven and crashing on the grass.

“God I’m so stupid,” Gio thought, cursing himself while looking at the sky. “We could’ve...fucked...oh who am I kidding, I would’ve ran for my life.” Giovanni looked to the sky for answers. “He just wants me for my body, I don’t even know why I picked him, out of all the boys in the school, in the world, it just had to be my next door neighbor.”

Giovanni lay there for a while and closed his eyes, hoping his dreams might provide an answer but they only provided more problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment or leave a kudos, I love it so I hope you love it! :)


	5. Do you really want to know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giovanni invites Maxwell over in the middle of the night to tell him about Kameron and has background with him. It's going to get juicy!! Hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This touches on a few issues, race, lgbt, and possible homicide but it's not going to be explained all the way in this chapter.

When Giovanni woke up, he was back in his room, the sun had gone down hours ago, but he didn’t remember waking up and walking back to his house. How did I get back here? He thought to himself as he sat up, the pale moonlight shining on his face as he rubbed his eyes, and yawned tiredly. He still had his entire uniform on, even his shoes. He got up from his bed, stomach grumbling as he realized he didn’t eat all day. 

“Wait...I’ve been asleep all day??” he talked to himself as he came to the realization that in the morning he felt so energized but didn’t know that his body would eventually crash from lack of sleep the past few nights. His sleep has been plagued with lucid dreams of Maxwell and him in all types of positions. The one he awoke from recently was especially explicit and he wondered how his mind came up with the grinding and kissing when he has never even seen anything like that. On top of that, his dream showed that he went to his house before school and they proceeded to take off their clothes and became hot and heavy with Maxwell’s teasing. 

“Wait a second…” Giovanni turned on his lamp on his night stand and knew right then he didn’t go to school. He saw in the reflection of his mirror, that he had hickies on his neck and that part of his pants had a stain on them, right by the crotch area. He then frantically took his clothes off, trying desperately to remember what had happened previously. He saw that his dick had some sort of sticky moisture on it and that there was an ache in his balls.

“Oh shit…”Giovanni scratched his head furiously as he started having flashbacks to this morning. Maxwell’s mouth on his, rubbing up his body, touching his dick with strong hands, making him come profusely all over his covers. He removed the thoughts from his mind with a slow breath, trying to calm his growing erection when he heard a knock on the door. 

“Sweetie, can I come in?” He heard his mother’s soft voice outside the door. Gio searched to find a towel to cover his erection before his mother could come in. He opened the door fast and she immediately saw the towel, looking back at his face.

“Is this a bad time?” His mother stifled a laugh under her breath as Gio started blushing from embarrassment.

“No no, I was...I was about to take a nice bath” Giovanni said, trying to keep the towel around his waist tight enough and loose enough not to show his erection as he tried desperately to calm his lower region down. His mother smile and changed the subject to what she really wanted to ask, sitting down on the edge of his full-sized bed, looking around his room.

“Gio, who is that boy that brought you home?” Giovanni paused, feeling embarrassment and panic surge through his veins as he regained his facial control to show no type of emotion. He looked at her and smiled.

“What boy mom?” Gio absentmindedly asked, hoping she was not talking about the guy that has been plaguing him and his life ever since they met.

“The boy that lives right beside us, the one with the red hair and handsome features,” His mother replied without a second thought. Handsome? Gio made a face that showed no interests in Maxwell’s looks. 

“He goes to my school, I don’t talk to him much, you said he brought me home?” Gio was now more immersed in his mother’s approach, wanting answers for himself as well. 

“Yeah, he knocked on the door, carrying you in his arms, saying he found you in the woods, what were you doing in the woods, honey?” Sharon, his mother, looked so concerned for him, wondering for her son’s health as if she needed him to go to therapy or the hospital. 

“I’m not sure, I know I fell asleep there, and I am fine mom, I know you think I’m not but I am, trust me,” He placed a hand on his mother’s shoulder trying to ease her worries. She touched his hand with her hand and gazed up at him, nodding her head, believing that he was okay. She got up quickly and hugged him hard, not letting go for a long time. Giovanni, taken aback by this, hugged her back. 

“You are the only thing I have left Gio, I don’t want to lose you too,” she said while hugging him, feeling like she was about to cry. She pulled away and rubbed her eyes, walking back out of the door before she turned back around, to say one more thing to Giovanni.

“Oh, and Gio, that boy is really nice, you should be friends with him, you need to get out more,” she said before, smiling in a tired manner and heading back to her own bedroom.  
Gio just stared down the hallway to where his mother’s room was, watching as she went in and shut the door, before heading to the bathroom, towel in hand. He ran his bath water, wondering how and why Maxwell even did that. Was it because he was concerned for him? Was it because he cared enough to take him back? He pushed the thoughts from his mind and found himself, sinking into the warm waters, trying to ease the troubles of his mind away. 

He stayed in there for about an hour, knowing tomorrow he would definitely need to go to school. He still had a lot of things to ask Maxwell. Many, many things, especially about his friend Kameron. He walked back to his room, feeling more relaxed than he has for a while when he heard a tap on his window.

“Oh no not this again,” he said, dreading having to talk to Maxwell so soon, he walked to the window, opening it slowly and peering over to Maxwell’s room. Maxwell was peaking out his window, waiting for Gio to appear, a bright smile on his face.

“Hey, sleepyhead, how was your nap?” he asked in a teasing manner, looking directly into Gio’s eyes. Gio just grunted, a frustrated look overtaking his face as he forced himself to remain calm.

“It was great thank you for coming into my house uninvited,” he said sarcastically. Maxwell chuckled softly.

“You should be thanking me for finding your ass and putting you to bed,” Maxwell retorted in a snarky manner, “I could’ve put you to bed in another manner, but you wou-.”

“I get it, I get it, you don’t have to continue,” Gio interrupted, waving his hands, silencing Maxwell from continuing his statement any further. Maxwell rested his chin on his hands and just stared at Gio.

“What?” Giovanni asked, feeling his hot stare roam all over his body, like he was looking for a loop hole to another dimension. 

“You amaze me you know that?” Maxwell finally said. Giovanni gave a confused glance.

“How so?” Gio asked. The one that is amazed is me, by those muscles and that dick, Giovanni thought to himself, blushing softly and, glancing down to hide the redness.

“Wellll, you obviously want me, but won’t let me have you and you are extremely stubborn, you know you would enjoy it and yet deny the pleasures of another, how come?” Maxwell asked in such a sophisticated matter, you would think he was much older than his actual age.

“Well…,” Giovanni didn’t really know what to say to that, because he didn’t have an answer for that, he had a million of questions for his, but no answers for anything else. 

“Well that’s because I have never done anything with anyone, especially a man, on top of that, I don’t know who you are, AND you fucked my friend,” Gio snapped back, he still felt some type of way about that, most likely jealousy. 

“I knew you were a virgin when I saw you, but that didn’t stop me from wanting to pursue you, to have you, to make you bend to my will with undying pleasures,” Maxwell bit his lip slowly, as Gio’s breath hitched in his throat.

“I...I don’t know how to respond to that,” Gio blushed bright red, trying to hide his face in his hands, peeking through his fingers at Maxwell’s face.

“My mother said you were handsome,” Gio blurted out, not knowing what to say. Maxwell stood up and folded his arms, smiling like he knew something was up.

“And what did you say, dear Giovanni?” With a curious tone, he bit his finger slowly, looking him in the eyes with a piercing gaze. Gio gazed back into his eyes.

“Well in since you said we had the same face, I know I am very handsome,” Gio replied with an air of confidence, putting his hand to his chest in a dramatic fashion. 

“So you think I am handsome now, not ugly, because that’s exactly what you said and I quote..ahem, ‘Man you are ugly,’ before laughing your ass off to the point where you almost died,” Maxwell laughed and smiled, remembering that day and almost thanking the gods that he had met Giovanni. To Gio, Maxwell was a mystery and to Maxwell, Gio was a mystery he knew but still wanted to solve over and over again. It was quite odd how they communicated but I know that Gio was trying his hardest.

“You might be...a little cute,” Giovanni sheepishly replied, fidgeting his hands under him. Maxwell loved how cute Gio would get when he tried to speak what was on his mind. “I still want to know how you know Kameron though.” Giovanni anticipated another let down but Maxwell thought of something else.

“Hmm, come over and I’ll tell you everything you want to know,” Maxwell winked and shut his window. Giovanni tried to stop him before he shut it and let him know how he was supposed to do that without his mother knowing. 

“How the fuck am I supposed to do that without getting found out?” Giovanni asked to himself rubbing his head in frustration as Maxwell usually gave him a headache, but it was more of stress and the unknowing result of their situations.

Gio put on his shoes, just regular black sneakers, and some shorts with a t-shirt and tip-toed down the steps until he heard a door open. 

“Gio, where are you going?” His mother had asked in a tired voice, just waking up from sleep he guessed. Gio turned around and slowly, and put on his best fake smile. 

“I was hungry so I wanted to get something to eat, is that okay?” he replied, smiling his pearly whites at his mother. His mother came closer and rubbed his head softly.

“Alright, but try not to stay up too late, you do have school tomorrow,” and then she went back to bed. Gio let out a quiet sigh

“Phew, that was close,” Gio whispered, turning back and going down the steps and out the back door, hopping the fence, and going to Maxwell’s backdoor, where he was already waiting.

“How did yo-”Gio started speaking, but Max cut him off right there.

“I already knew you would probably jump the fence instead of just going to the front door, always trying to show off huh?” Maxwell retorted in a sarcastic manner, chuckling to himself as he watched Gio come inside and take his shoes off.

“Where’s you dad at?” Gio whispered looking around. Maxwell got up from the chair and started walking down to the stairs, Gio following behind trying to quiet his footsteps. Maxwell started up the steps.

“He is on a business trip, has been for two days now,” Maxwell answered, very stoic in tone. Giovanni saw a car out there and just assumed it was his dad’s. He realized it was Maxwell’s car now and it was quite a nice one at that.

“I didn’t know you could drive,” Gio said, looking at Max as they headed into his room. His room where they have done quite a few things. Gio tried hard not to think about it, taking a seat in the chair, instead of on the bed like last time. He came to be serious.

“You never asked, and if you do ask questions, you run away or lose your mind in the end, it’s quite amusing,” Maxwell said, chuckling slightly, and then put on a straight face as he looked up at Gio. “But I knew you didn’t come here for that, you came to ask about your friend.”

“Right,” Gio was taken aback by Maxwell’s changed demeanor and liked that he was serious too. “I want to know everything about how you both met and how this relationship came about.” Maxwell took a breath and began.

“Alright, here’s how it started.”

 

Six Years Ago 

Maxwell had just moved to Brooklyn, New York, with his father, trying to start a new life. His mother had recently just died and they wanted to get away from that area, coming from Washington State, it was much different than what he was used to. His father, Christopher Caldwell, was a politician set on making America more LGBT friendly as well as trying to end the racial tensions in the states. Most people just called him Bob because it was easier to say and remember.By the time they moved, Maxwell was eleven years old and had no friends in the area. He liked playing alone though because most of the other kids found him weird or too different to be friends with but Max didn’t care. He liked being different because he was creative, talented and very strong for his age. He trained in the martial arts style of Karate for 6 years at that point, and was the youngest black belt at the dojo. His father put him in there mainly because he was so scared for his son that he wanted him to learn to defend himself just in case. If only, he had came home early that day, his wife would still be alive, and Maxwell would still have a mother.

“Do you like it here, Max?” Bob asked driving around town, looking for something to eat. Maxwell, had his hands in his lap, looking down at his fingers, with a somber expression playing on his lips. 

“It’s okay…” Maxwell replied, going silent again after he said what he needed to say. Bob knew exactly how Max was feeling, it had been a hard two months for both of them, but Bob was intended on making their lives much better.

“Max, I miss her too, all the time, and I want you to know that, if you ever want to talk, I am here for you,” Bob said in a sympathetic tone, reaching out to rub Max’s head soothingly. Max just sat there, immersed in thought, trying not to tear up. He knew he had to be tough especially in a big city like this, but sometimes the pain was too much. He shed a tear down his cheek and his father instinctively took out a box of tissues from the console and gave it to Max, offering some consoling words to soothe his son’s grief-stricken heart.

“Maxwell, look at me,” Bob said with a parental tone. Max looked up slowly in his father’s eyes, his eyes red already. Bob couldn’t help but smile sadly at him.

“From now on, we will be together and be honest with one another, I want to be closer to you, and I want you to know that you can always come to me with anything and I mean ANYTHING, okay Max?” Bob’s small speech was enough to get Max to smile even if it was a small smile, he was able to cheer up Max enough to get him to talk a little.

“Yes Dad,” Max smiled up at him with cute dimples in his cheeks and bright eyes.

“Hey, how about we get some ice cream, sound good?” Bob said, putting on a smirk to get Max excited and happy. He loved his son so much and even more now that his mother was gone. He was all he had left of his legacy.

“Yes!! Yayyyyyyyy!” Max screamed with excitement as his beamed with bright lights of the city, while Bob drove around looking for a nice ice cream parlor to take his son too. Bob stopped at an ice cream parlor that seemed like a candy shop as well. He parked his car on the side street, letting Max out after he got out, taking his hand, and strolling up casually in a black and white three-piece suit. When he opened the door, the bell up top jingled signaling someone from the back to appear. 

“Hello and Welcome to Monet’s Ice Cream Parlor, I am the owner, Monet, what can I get for you?” She had a big, beautiful smile, with brown skin and a short haircut. Max just stared in amazement at her. He didn’t see many black-owned businesses and liked the change. He could also tell that his father relaxed right away too. 

“Uh yes, just give a second to look at the flavors and we will be ready to order,” Bob said, bringing Max up to the freezer to peer into the glass an pick a flavor. Max was wondering which flavor to get but when he saw vanilla and chocolate, he really wanted to get both.

“Dad, can I get both vanilla and chocolate, pleeaassseeeee?” Max asked, flashing his beautiful smile up at his father, hoping to persuade him.

“Alright, alright you can get both,” Bob said, giving in and then proceeded to order 1 scoop of chocolate for him and 2 scoops, one of vanilla and one of chocolate for his son. Max clapped his hands together excitedly, as he waited for Monet to hand him the ice cream.

“Of course,” Monet said, still smiling, looking at Bob and Max. She began scooping up the ice cream and putting it into cups with spoons.

“Here you go, that will be 2 dollars,” Monet said. Bob reached in his pocket for his wallet and pulled out two dollars, handing it to Monet. He handed Maxwell his ice cream, and Max went to go take a seat at one of the tables in the parlor, eating away already. He saw that his father was talking to Monet but he was too into his ice cream to pay attention.

“Cute kid,” Monet said, hands on the counter as she talked with Bob.

“Thanks, why is your parlor so empty, it’s really nice, and this doesn’t seem like a bad area,” Bob asked looking around. Monet sighed heavily and looked around at her empty parlor.

“I know right, but this neighborhood can get pretty dicey at night, it is Brooklyn after all, even though something tells me you aren’t from here,” Monet gave Bob a curious look over.

“No, we are from Washington state, we moved here about a month ago, we needed a change in scenery, plus I heard it’s not too bad here, my name is Bob and my son’s name is Maxwell” Bob said, nonchalantly, starting to eat his ice cream too, as he realized it began to melt.

“Oh, divorce?” Monet blurted out, before putting a hand over her mouth and looking so embarrassed, “ Oh my god, I am so sorry.” Bob waved a hand in the air, calming her.

“It’s okay, but no...not that,” Bob looked down, trying not to show emotion on his face as he recalls the event in his mind. Monet put a hand on his, prompting Bob to look up.

“We all have lost someone, and I know she is up there, hoping the best for you and your son,” Monet said in a gentle voice, sympathizing with Bob. “I know, I am having a dinner party this evening, and I wanted to know if you and your son would like to join.” Bob contemplated for a second especially since he just met this woman but thought that it would be good to get to know some people in the area and maybe Maxwell could meet a friend, if they had other kids at the party. 

“Yeah, that sounds great, when should we come by and where are you located?” Bob asked, smiling warmly, glancing over to Max for a split second to make sure he was okay.

“Awesome, you can come by at 7 PM and it’s right above this parlor, in apartment F, can’t wait to see you later, oh and I can introduce you to someone,” Monet clapped her hands together, looking excited that she would be able to make a new friend. She was very eccentric and outgoing, definitely a lovable person that wants to spread love around the world. 

“Alrighty then, Max and I have to get going so we can look sharp for tonight, come on Max,” Max got up and put his ice cream cup in the trash, waving goodbye to Monet as they walked out the door.

“Alright Max, we are going to Miss Monet’s apartment for a dinner party, do you like that?” Bob asked, hoping his son would be okay with being out a little later than usual.

“Yeah, she was really nice so I wouldn’t mind seeing her again,” Max exclaimed with a smile, happy to see her again because he hoped he would get some more ice cream.

“Cool, now we have to go back to our condo and get ready,” Bob said, driving off into the sunset back to their own place, to get him and Max ready for the evening.

7 PM came around faster than expected, as Max and Bob walked up the steps of the apartment building. They reached Apartment F and knocked on the door, Bob wearing a nice dark blue three-piece suit with a matching tie, and Max wearing a grey and white suit, his hair combed back. Max really liked the way he looked as he thought he looked rather dashing but not as dashing as his father.  
Monet opened the door and smiled immediately at the two of them.

“Welcome again, Bob and Maxwell, I hope to make you at home in my apartment,” Monet enthusiastically welcomed her guests into her home, letting them in and closing the door behind them and locking it. She had a nice cozy apartment with beautiful paintings and African-style vases. A woman sat at the table, looking up from a book she was reading, taking her glasses off.

“Ah, you must be Bob and Maxwell, Monet has told me so much about you two,” the brown-skinned woman had said, getting up and approaching Max and Bob with an extended hand. 

“Oh right, Bob, Maxwell, this is my partner, Asia,” Monet said, putting her arm around Asia’s shoulders, scooting her closer to them to get more acquainted. Asia had beautiful features, with such nice cheek bones, and a light brown eye color. She was very beautiful.

“Oh really, well nice to meet you Miss Asia, I am Bob and this is my son Maxwell,” Bob returned the enthusiasm ten fold, taking Asia’s hand and shaking it warmly. Maxwell was shy and didn’t really do or say much of anything. He did wave sheepishly once but that’s it. 

“We do have two more guests coming and then we can eat, they should be arriving in a little,” Monet said, coaxing her guests to have a seat at the wooden table. Bob looked around the room, he liked the soft carpet and the colored walls, and he knew Max liked it too because he kept staring at everything. 

Knock knock. A sound at the door startled Max out of his thoughts as he looked directly at the entrance. 

“Oh my that was fast,” Monet walked over and opened the door to reveal a tall man and a young boy around Max’s age, to walk in. 

“Chad long time no see, and hello again Kameron,” waving at Kameron and then shaking Chad’s hand. Max immediately spotted Kameron and then dreaded everything because he is so used to getting picked on and called named. He saw Bob get up and walk over like he might have known them.

“Well well, small world, how’s it going Chad?” Bob asked, patting Chad in the back and then pulling him into a hug, then shaking Kameron’s hand. 

“Bob! I didn’t know you would be here, with your son,” Chad looked over to Maxwell and waved, then bent down to whisper something in Kameron’s ear. After he was done, Kameron smiled right at Maxwell, and walked over to sit by Maxwell.

“I haven’t seen you since the funeral how have you been holding up?” Chad asked, somber tone pouring out as he glanced into Bob’s eyes. Chad Michaels was also a politician for LGBT and civil rights. He believed everyone deserved rights but he wished his daughter felt the same. Unfortunately, she didn’t at all and nowadays he takes care of his grandson Kameron Michaels ninety percent of the time, because his daughter had issues with heroin. 

“It’s going okay, we just moved over here and hoping to turn things around for both mine and Max’s sake, he deserves that much,” Bob said, taking a seat back at the dining room. Chad sat next to him and they continued their conversation. In the other corner, Kameron tried to get Maxwell to talk to him.

“Is he really your dad?” Kameron asked, looking dead at Max. Max looked down, playing with his hands.

“Yes,” Max really didn’t feel like talking at all anymore. He hated when people brought up the fact that he had a black dad. He loved his father but there were times when he was younger that he got jumped for it.

“Where’s your mom?” Kameron asked.

“She’s not around anymore,” Max answered. Kameron looked sadly at Max.

“Neither is mine…” Kameron said, Max looking up and they finally locked eyes. They looked at each other for a while and then Max began to open up a little. 

By the end of the night, Kameron and Max were talking like they had been best friends for years, about music, cartoons, toys, what they like to do outside for fun, if they have any pets, everything. Max has never opened up to anyone before and he really wanted to keep Kameron as a friend.

“A lot of people think I’m weird,” Maxwell said, shifting in his chair, as the adults were talking, the remaining food on the table growing cold, as the night carried on.

“Weird people are awesome, normal is boring, I think I am weird too sometimes,” Kameron said, pushing Max playfully. Maxwell smiled brightly at Kameron and Kameron returned the smile.

When it was getting late, Chad and Bob exchanged numbers and said they would keep in contact, especially since they noticed the kids had hit it off. 

“I will definitely see you in the future to have a play date with my son,” Bob said, smiling cheerily as they left the apartment. “And Monet and Asia, it was nice to meet you both, I am sure I will see more of you in the future.”

“Thank you,” they both said in unison, as they shut the door. Chad and Kameron had already left and got in the car to head on home. Bob looked at Max with a curious stare, walking down the steps.

“So you made a friend, finally,” Bob joked with Max knowing his son had a hard time making friends. He was glad his son had finally made a friend and he wanted him to keep up his friendship to get him more out of his shell.

Maxwell just smiled to himself as the brisk night air hit them in the face, the moon shining high in the sky as they drove off back to their home.

 

3 Years Later 

“Maxwell,” Kameron cried out as he shot his load into Maxwell’s mouth, filling it up fast. Maxwell swallowed it completely, licking his dick clean before coming back up to Kameron’s face to kiss him hard, tonguing him deep in his throat.

“You came rather hard that time,” Maxwell whispered seductively, as he grabbed Kameron’s legs lifting them into an eagle shape, biting his calves softly, nibbling his way up his legs. Kameron whimpered and enthralled his fingers in Maxwell’s silky hair. 

“You know that makes me come fast,” Kameron said, pulling Maxwell on top of him, grinding his bottom on Maxwell’s dick as he digs his nails into his back. 

“Oh and what about this?” Maxwell pushed his dick inside Kameron, deeper and deeper until he came to a stop. Kameron gasped aloud, holding on to Maxwell as he bit into his shoulder. Kameron was very submissive towards Maxwell in this way. He loved to be handled, tossed, and thrown around because he came hard from it. Maxwell began moving slowly into Kameron, grinding his hips into Kameron’s bottom as he let out moans and gasps. Maxwell always had to stifle coming into him when they had sex because he was always so tight. 

Over the years, Maxwell realized that being dominant was a big turn on and he loved to be in control but he never ever fully controlled Kameron. Only when they had sex was Kameron his “slave” so to speak, and he loved it. He even taught Kameron some karate moves. Their friendship was very deep and Maxwell even thought of him as a best friend. When they were kids, he didn’t think they would actually have sex or that he was even gay but it just so happened to happen one day. One day Maxwell walked in on Kameron, playing with his hole, because sometimes they had sleepovers, and he decided to close the door and participate. That first night, he thought Kameron had done things with other people but apparently he was a virgin himself.

He snapped back to reality, as Kameron’s moans grew louder and louder as Max plunged faster and faster, wanting Kameron to come first before he exploded in him.

“Turn over and get on all fours,” Max barked an order and Kameron didn’t hesitate at all. He put his ass up in the air, with his face down in the pillows. Maxwell got up, grabbing Kameron’s sides, thrusting profusely into him, knowing this deep angle would make him come in seconds, and it did. Kameron cried Maxwell’s name and came all over his bed, but Max didn’t stop until Kameron came twice, panting heavily into the pillows, trying hard to keep his legs up. Maxwell could feel the fire burning and his balls clench as he released deep into Kameron, filling him up. Then they both collapsed, trying to catch their breath as they looked at each other, smiling and kissing.

To Maxwell, Kameron was his best friend that he fucked, he didn’t have feelings for him and Kameron felt the same way. It was much better for them and brought them closer as friends. They have been doing this for about a year now and never looked back, although they sometimes wonder about what the future might hold for their friendship, but they chose not to overthink it.

“Want to play a game?” Kameron asked, getting up slowly to put some pants on, his muscles were a little smaller than Maxwell’s and he had a small tattoo on his side. Maxwell looked up at him.

“Yeah sure,” Maxwell got up to put some clothes on before his father came home, and they began playing a game as if they didn’t do anything at all. They had to keep the secret for a long time. The only person Maxwell told was Monet, looking at her as more of an aunt, since she’s been there for him and Bob over the years of knowing her. She understood completely, and just hugged Maxwell as he cried in her shoulder. She just wanted him to practice safe sex always.

“Maxwell, what if your dad found out?” Kameron looked, with a worried stare. Maxwell looked up and then put his head down.

“I’m not sure, I would hope he would understand, especially since he is supportive of them but I am not sure,” Maxwell replied, shrugging and heading to the living room to pick out a board game. Kameron didn’t ask anymore about it and they continued their sleepover, talking, playing games, having sex several times and just enjoying each others company.

 

A year had passed, and they were almost inseparable at that point, until Kameron had to move away to Nashville, TN with his mother because his grandfather unfortunately passed away from a stroke. Max was so heart-stricken by this but understood and hugged his friend good bye only to see him two years later. 

 

Present Day

“That’s pretty much how it went, I think it was pretty simple, but we don’t have feelings for one another, more a sex thing than anything,” Maxwell finally got done explaining everything and it just left Giovanni with more questions than before especially about his dean, who he didn’t know was a full-fledged lesbian. 

“I don’t even know what to say to this, it’s very interesting but now I have questions for other people, like Asia and Kameron himself,” Giovanni exclaimed rubbing his chin, puzzled by what he just heard.

“Try not to overthink it, if anything the world should be like this, no hate or worries, but unfortunately it’s not,” Max looked down, and Gio put a hand on his, looking directly into his eyes. Then Giovanni, got up and jumped onto Maxwell pushing him down to the bed and kissing him hard, putting his hands in his hair. He felt Max grope and grab his ass, smacking it as Gio let out a gasp into the other guy’s mouth. He then got off of him fast, knowing that he needed to go home to get ready for school tomorrow.

Maxwell just sat there with a bulge in his pants, looking after Gio as he was about to exit his room before turning around one last time.

“That was for all the times you caught me off guard, now who’s a bottom?” Giovanni confidently teased sticking his tongue out, which was enough to get Maxwell out of his own head and rush to Gio, grabbing him up in his arms and flinging him into the wall, holding both his legs up over his shoulders and he slid down to wear Gio’s hole would be.

“I don’t know, you tell me, who feels like it now?” Maxwell growled and bit Gio’s bottom lip, pressing harder into Gio as he gasped, holding onto Maxwell’s shoulders. Then all of a sudden, Maxwell set him down gently and strode to his bed to take a seat.

“You aren’t ready yet,” Maxwell said, smirking, knowing how turned on they both were.

With a frustrated huff, Gio agreed that he wasn’t and told Maxwell that will be one day and the minute he is he better be ready to be up all night. Maxwell bit his lip seductively and escorted Gio out before his mother realized he wasn’t there. Before Gio went back over the fence, Maxwell took Gio’s wrist, spun him back towards him and kissed him hard, caressing his cheek. 

“I can’t wait for that day, love,” Maxwell whispered as Giovanni disappeared over the fence and back into his own house for another day with this beautiful man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos, I liked it and I hope you like it too or love it or both!


	6. Do I like him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kameron appears in Gio's house and words are exchanged and then Max comes over to spend the day with Gio. Good chapter. the feels the feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it took so long to update guys. But thank you for your continued support.

Giovanni woke up from his sleep in a daze as if from the best dream he had. He did remember the conversation he had with Maxwell in the middle of the night and glad he did. I’m not jealous though, I am just hoping my friend is making the right decision, Giovanni thought to himself as he began making his bed, folding the sheets carefully. He made his way downstairs still thinking of last night’s endeavor. He felt all of the heat reach up to his cheeks again, a beat of his heart thumping hard for a second. He paused taking out some cereal, to listen to his hard, beating song, the blood pumping as he felt it in his veins. He felt everything in the moment and all he could think of was Maxwell. Maxwell’s face, his smile, his lips, his chest, his...no no he shook his head, clearing the image from his fragile mind, the sun shining through the front window, making him squint.

“Well, well, well, hello sleepyhead,” his mother popped up from the steps as she made her way over, already painted for today. I guess she has to go early today, Gio thought, smiling at his mother as she kissed his cheek. 

“I’m glad you are up because I need to ask you something,” his mother asked, picking up an apple from the fruit bowl and giving it a bite. He poured his cereal along with milk afterwards, proceeding to eat on the counter, as he waited his mother to ask whatever question was on her mind.

“Did you sneak out last night?” she asked, a curious stare, through mouthfuls of apple, the juice running down her chin. Giovanni didn’t even look his bowl as he took a spoonful of cereal and chewed it slowly. His mother just ate more of her apple waiting for his answer.

“No mom, I went back to sleep after I got something to eat,” he replied, monotonous in tone as he continued to eat his cereal. His mother analyzed his face and then smiled, going to the fridge to get some orange juice. 

“Okay, I just thought I heard the back door open at like 2 something in the morning,” His mother explained, Giovanni’s face not cracking even a little. Giovanni went to empty the rest of the milk into the sink, and began washing.

“When I saw it this morning, it was locked and all the windows were shut,” Giovanni said, in the same tone as earlier, not even breaking a sweat. He was very good at lying, especially to his mother. He didn’t want her to worry but he really needed to talk to Max. He was obsessing in his mind about it, even in his dreams and he absolutely needed sleep. His mother shrugged her shoulders, giving up on it, and went to go put her glass in the sink. She made her way towards the door, saying goodbye to Giovanni as she headed out to work. 

“She left a little earlier than usual,” Giovanni said to himself, turning around and leaning back onto the sink’s edge. He thought that was rather odd but didn’t think to deeply onto that fact.

“She never leaves that early,” a voice from his side said.

“Yeah I…” he turned slowly to his left, looking at the figure peering out of the corner. Kameron motherfucking Michaels. Giovanni turned his whole body slowly towards Kameron, staying still as he tried to remain emotionless. Kameron looked at him, arms folded as he took a step toward Giovanni. Giovanni didn’t particularly want to be around Kameron. He needed more time to get the right questions to ask his friend, his best friend.   
“Well...aren’t you going to give your best friend a hug, Vanni?” Kameron approaching him slowly with his arms extended, feeling the hesitation Gio dripped out of his pours. He was not only shocked to see him but the guy actually broke into his house.

“Honestly, I should kick your ass and call the cops,” Giovanni said with a low growl, folding his arms, and backing up slowly, trying to keep his distance. Kameron stopped moving and put his arms down, a frown forming on his mouth, his lip poked out ever so slightly. 

“I can’t believe you would do that to your best friend of twelve years,” Kameron said, with a sarcastic tone, a frown glued to his lips, lowering his head. Giovanni rolled his eyes, walking to the front door. He opened it and looked at Kameron.

“Either fuck off, or tell me why the fuck you br-”

“Well, technically, your mother said I am welcome over here any time even if she isn’t home, which is why you both agreed to give me a key,” Kameron pulled out the key, ignoring Giovanni’s irritation at him cutting off his sentence. Giovanni held out his hand, and Kameron obliged, giving him the key. Giovanni examined the key slowly, flipping it, and realizing that it was the same key he gave him two years ago. He hadn’t seen him since then...hoping his friend had still remembered him.

“Why are you here, Kameron? I haven’t seen you in a couple of years and then you show up on my fuckin’ doorstep like it’s nothing,” Giovanni fumed at the ears, his words were like a cobra’s bite to Kameron’s side, each bites’ poisonous venom seeping into his bloodstream. Kameron shuffled his feet, with an embarrassed feature in his eyes, the eyes looking quite downtrodden, not sure how to go about the question.

“Gio I...I saw you with Max,” Kameron said, looking up into Gio’s eyes, seeing the shock, that had escaped his face earlier when his mother asked him about the backdoor. Kameron nodded his head as if the look he just saw on Giovanni’s face confirmed his suspicions. Gio stood there in silence not even sure of how to answer himself. Now he felt like a deer caught in headlights.

“Okay...and?” Is all Gio could muster it to say, closing the door and going to a sofa to have a seat. Kameron looked puzzled, and sat on the sofa across from Giovanni. They both looked at each other and then at the floor.   
\  
“This is awkward man, say something, anything,” Giovanni wanted Kameron to say anything else to his retort, but was starting to regret his words. He knew his tone was wrong for this conversation, knowing everything he knew about Kameron and Maxwell’s….past. Kameron lifted his head and sat up in the chair, his eyes bearing into Giovanni’s soul, as they made direct eye contact.

“I also heard that he told you who I was to him and that we might still be messing around,” Kameron said, some heat starting to simmer in his face, as he folded his hands together, trying to contain his emotions. Giovanni looked at him, a bit puzzled what he just heard.

“I thought you didn't have feelings for him?” Giovanni asked, raising an eyebrow. Kameron raised an eyebrow right back at Giovanni, looking just as equally confused.

“He said that huh, figures,” Then Kameron got up and walked to the door, before Gio grabbed his arm hard, spinning Kameron around.

“Nope, what the fuck was that?” Giovanni pulled him back to couch, asking Kameron, because he was not about to let him off the hook. Kameron rolled his eyes and reluctantly sat back on the couch. Kameron remained silent for a while.

“Figures he told you I didn’t like him,” Kameron said, with his arms folded.

“Wait, what does that mean?” Giovanni asked.

“That obviously means that he was wrong,” Kameron said with a snarky tone, twisting his head in a dramatic fashion while looking at Giovanni, measuring his responses to calculate his next move. Giovanni looked at him, and then made a shocked expression like he just realized.

“Well...I like him too,” Giovanni said without thinking, regretting it immediately as Kameron turned slowly toward him, an illegible look forming on his face, as he turned his mouth into an awkward smile.

“So you’re gay too huh?” Kameron smiled while asking, putting an arm around his friend, giving him a squeeze. Giovanni still felt uncomfortable about everything, because he still wasn’t sure if it was gay or bi yet, even though he never felt anything for a woman. Ever.

“Well, not that per say, I’m still figuring out the kinks, I guess,” Giovanni answered with a shrug as he looked at the floor, trying not to look at the clock too much. He didn’t have school today but he still wanted to spend time with Maxwell. He kicked himself for even thinking at Maxwell when Kameron just pretty much confessed his love for Maxwell. But...did he like Maxwell too? He could tell there was something there but not sure if it was actual feelings.

“Well, honestly I would like it, if you didn’t show interest in Maxwell anymore..because how am I supposed to get closer if you are in the way?” Kameron said, with a smile so fake, you can tell her eyes were trying to pierce Gio’s heart. Gio looked up at him and stood up, being a little insulted not just by Kameron’s tone but even by the way he came off. This was not the same Kameron he knew before. The old Kameron was so nice and sweet and never said anything bad about others; but this one, seemed too shady, to unrealistically combined into a girl who’s a bitch and a drag queen who’s even more of a bitch. It seemed to fake.

All of a sudden, Gio put his hands on his legs, and stood up slowly, trying to look intimidating by balling his fists up. How dare he speak to me like this, Giovanni thought feeling he anger boil in his blood.

“Your boyfriend keeps coming on to me...oh wait, he isn’t, is he?” Giovanni said, with a snappy comeback and he shot Kameron a “I don’t give a fuck” look. Kameron stood slowly, all in Gio’s face, looking like he was about to put up his fists too. For a while, they just stared at one another, not moving or looking away even for a second. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a chainsaw.

“Don’t make me fuck you up, Giovanni, you know damn well you don’t want this,” he growled and grimaced as he flexed his muscles through his shirt. Giovanni looked down with utter unamusement but shocked passed through his eyes for less than a second. He knew he hadn’t seen Kameron for two years but he has really bulked up since last time. It a little too bulked up that it made Giovanni look like a stick figure in the wind. 

“Try me, bitch,” Giovanni didn’t back down as Kameron loomed over him slightly, preparing mentally for whatever Kameron may have done. They didn’t fight as much as kids mainly petty arguments but there were definitely a few time when they really laid into each other. Kameron smirked, his eyes still angry and then Gio knew exactly what Kameron was going to do. Kameron grabbed Gio’s arm fast and twisted it around hard putting it behind his back, but then Giovanni twisted himself back around, doing a split in front of Kameron to dodge his hands. 

Even though Kameron was stronger, Gio was quicker as he kept dodging Kameron’s grips only by mere seconds. He tried desperately to escape his grasp until he waited to soon to act, feeling a knee in the back his leg, making him fall to the ground, a knee digging into his spinal cord.

“Get off me you asshole!” Gio screamed as he tried to move a little to get the upper hand on Kameron. Kameron kept Gio’s hands in an X behind his back as he pressed his knee into Gio’s back, making sure not too put to much pressure onto him.

“Say you won’t fuck with Max anymore!” Kameron barked at him as he held his hands together. Giovanni gasped.

“What the fuck is your problem Kameron?” Giovanni barked just as loudly, not giving into the ridiculous request. 

“Giovanni, why do you care so much?” Kameron asked.

“Because this is stupid,” Giovanni yelled, waking some sense into Kameron. He was right...this was stupid, Kameron thought to himself, releasing Giovanni’s hands and taking his knee off his back but still kneeling down beside Gio. Gio got up and stretched his wrists and hands and then punched the shit out of Kameron. Kameron his face tight, gasping and looking shocked.

“What the fuck was that for?” Kameron cried.

“For putting your fuckin’ knee in my back, that shit hurt,” Gio said, dusting himself off, dirt from the floor on his white pants. Kameron stood up and took Gio’s hand to get him up too.

“Look, I’m sorry, I’ve liked him for a while...but I think I should get over this, I’ve liked him for so long, that I felt that giving up was the ultimate fuck you to me,” Kameron’s somber attitude to the overall appearance made Giovanni relax a little, he thought his friend was a dick for what happened, but he can’t just not try and comfort him. Giovanni put his arm around Kameron, resting his head on his shoulder, and rubbing his back.

“You still got me, and I’m not going anywhere Kam,” Giovanni looked up at Kameron with a gleam in his eyes, the sun from the window, making it flash brilliantly, as Kameron drank up his face. Then, Kameron smiled and nodded his head.

“You’re right, we have never let me down,” Kameron said, still smiling genuinely as he put a hand on Giovanni’s shoulder. Giovanni got up and extended a hand to Kameron to pull him up to.

“Now, can you please explain how and why you were in my house all morning, and if I am correct, you were here the whole night,” Giovanni looked straight into Kam’s eyes, waiting for an answer but also trying to be patient.

“Well once I saw that you two might have been a thing, I went to your house, because for one, idiot, you left your back door open, and two I stayed there for a while but I guess fell asleep on the couch,” Kameron shrugged as he recalled the events from the night before, he could feel him getting emotional again. He took a deep breath, calming his aura, as Giovanni punched him playfully in the arm. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t see me on the couch,” Kameron said, smiling and chucking a bit at Gio. “You would be dead if I was a real burglar.” Kameron laughed, pushing Gio back playfully. Gio laughed too!

“I was so out of it, man I was just trying to get to my room before my mom found out,” Gio laughed again. Kameron made a face that made Gio question him.

“Well, the reason she said that this morning, wasn’t because of you, it was really because of me,” Kameron explained. “She actually came downstairs when I came in, but you weren’t back yet, I had to hide behind the counter, it was terrible, I was so scared I would be found it.”

“What happened to ‘I can come over whenever I want, even if she isn’t home’ bs,” Gio said with a sarcastic tone, rolling his neck in the same dramatic fashion his friend did. Kameron laughed hard.

“Man, how would you react if you saw a person, any person, in your house at like 2 something in the morning, you would freak the fuck out,” Kameron said, still laughing, as Giovanni laughed with him.

“You right, you right, I would’ve bashed your head in before I even asked any questions,” Giovanni retorted. Kameron got up, and walked towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Gio asked, getting up to and walking behind his friend. Kameron turned to him and smiled.

“I have to go back home, yes I am back in NY, just not the city part, I live in Syracuse, and honestly I was not supposed to stay out all night, my grandpa is going to murder me,” Kameron explained while chuckling about the inevitable situation he was faced with when he got back home. His grandfather, Chad Michaels, had now become senator of NY and had owned an estate in Syracuse that Kameron stayed at until he get his own place. 

“Oh wow, well...you know...I still want you to be my friend,” Giovanni said sheepishly, hoping not to lose his real one and only friend to a game of love. Kameron smiled at him and plucked his forehead, making Gio frown up and rub his forehead.

“Ow, what was that for?” Giovanni asked, still pouting at Kameron.

“Because you are dense as fuck sometimes,” Kameron said, chuckling as he began to open the door.

“You know he never told ME some of the things he told you, so you must be special,” Kameron said with that somber tone almost as if he knew he lost already. Giovanni was very handsome and funny, any guy or girl would fall for him but he was always too dense to honestly pick up on it, especially with all the guys that used to flirt with him. Kameron shook his head looking at his friend. He walked out the door, Giovanni holding it open as he watched his friend get back in his car, that he apparently did not notice last night either.

“You will visit again, right?” Giovanni asked, calling after him. Kameron answered, turning his head and walking backwards.

“Of course, I am sorry it took me so long to come around...you know...working through my feelings and all,” Kameron said, waving a last goodbye as he got into his truck, pulling off and going down the street. Giovanni watched his truck was out of sight and closed the door, putting his back to the door. He contemplated everything that had just happened. He didn’t realize two hours had passed by so quickly. He looked up to the ceiling wondering if she tell Maxwell what happened, wondering if she confront his own feelings that he so blatantly told Kameron. But the real question was, what now? His friend clearly liked the guy too so he wondered should he still pursue or mess with Maxwell, or should he stop and just be friends. It’s so hard to be just friends with him though. He dreamed of Maxwell, thought of him constantly, almost craved his touch. He realized he was already in too deep and sighed heavily. 

After standing there for a little, he heard a knock on the door, and opened to reveal the man in question, Maxwell himself coming over, dressed in a leather black jacket and blue jeans, looking almost like a biker. Giovanni rolled his eyes to himself, looking at Max.

“What’s up Max?” Giovanni asked, letting Maxwell in.

“I heard a bunch of yelling, I wanted to see if you were okay,” Maxwell said, stepping into the foyer as Giovanni closed the door. They stood staring at each other, the silence growing awkward by the second.

“Yeah I’m fine, I was just being dramatic over a spider,” Giovanni lied because he really did not want to talk about anything. Maxwell took off his jacket, a plaid shirt underneath, as he sat down on the couch, Giovanni being a bit hesitant to sit, holding his arm and standing there just staring at Max. 

“You’re lying,” Maxwell said, looking Gio in the eyes. Gio’s face turned sour as he tried to hide his emotions. Maxwell stood up and strolled towards Gio, with Gio not moving an inch. He pushed Gio to the wall and kissed him softly. 

“You can trust me, as I have trusted you,” Maxwell said, blushing a bit. Giovanni was scarlet at this point, not expecting the kiss. 

“Kameron was in my house and we talked, apparently he does have feelings for you,” Giovanni said, looking into Max’s eyes. Max’s eyes shifted to more worry, as he waited for Gio to explain further, but he didn’t. His conversation with Kameron was none of Maxwell’s business, and Maxwell respected that. Maxwell rubbed his fingers through Giovanni’s hair, pulling him to his lips, kissing him fiercely on the mouth.

“Well the problem with that is...I’m already into someone else,” Maxwell said, starting to kiss Giovanni’s collar bone, Maxwell’s lips lingering far too long on one spot, making Gio shudder against him. Giovanni put his arms around Max, touching the back his neck and hair, twisting it around his finger.

“Oh and this mysterious person, do I know him?” Giovanni asked, teasing. Maxwell pressed himself more into Gio, a moan gathering in his throat. 

“Probably, it’s some idiot that lives in your house so I would hope you would know him,” Maxwell joked, Giovanni pinching him from the comment and laughing at his joke.

“I’m not an idiot,” Giovanni whispered, feeling Max’s hands roam up his shirt. Max slowly dragged the tips of his fingers down Gio’s stomach, feeling the sensation of his body’s frequent shiver and shake. 

“No you aren’t...you are smart, and handsome, a little dense, but overall you are a decent person,” Maxwell joked again, laughing and sustaining little jabs from Gio as he playfully punched him. 

All of a sudden, Giovanni kissed him, putting his fingers through his hair, and pulling him hard on his body. Maxwell moaned into the kiss, a smile forming on his face. Giovanni parted Maxwell’s lips, finding his tongue and swirling his around it, to create a sensation between his thighs. Then, they both pulled away for air, both panting hard and heavy, as they stare at each other with the same fire.

“I may want to take this...a step further,” Giovanni said, between breaths still trying to catch it. Maxwell looked with a shocked but amused face.

“I’m not sure if you are ready, you have to do something before we can get there, like cleaning,” Maxwell said rubbing his head. Cleaning? Giovanni thought to himself.

“Well yeah, you have to clean your ass of course because you don’t want any accidents,” Maxwell explained, with a determined face to show Giovanni everything he possibly can to give him the best experience.

“Well maybe not today then, I am still a bit nervous,” Giovanni said, Maxwell grabbing his hands in his own and squeezing them. Maxwell kissed Gio’s cheek and looked him directly into his eyes, into his soul.

“We can take our time, dear Giovanni,” Maxwell said before kissing him again, taking him to the couch and laying his body down. “I like you.” Gio blushed and looked away, covering his face.

“This is a lot for me to handle at once Max,” Gio said as he felt his shirt come off, watching Maxwell take control as usual. Maxwell took his shirt off, coming down and kissing Giovanni, leading kisses down his neck and chest.

“As I said before, we don’t have to go full force but I am going to do some other things,” Maxwell said, trailing his kisses down Giovanni’s chest, grabbing his hips with firm hands. Giovanni stared with lust in his eyes. Maxwell slipped off his pajama pants with ease, touching his erection through the underwear. Then Maxwell did something Giovanni didn’t expect. He put his mouth on the tip of it through the cloth, looking up at Gio with bedroom eyes. Max pulled up and stared into Gio’s soul.

“I want to hear more of your sweet noises,” and Max took off Gio’s underwear, caressing his thighs and bottom, taking Gio into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. Gio gasped and tried desperately not to be too loud, breathing in and out of his mouth. Maxwell worked Gio’s dick with his hands, slicking them up and down his shaft while sucking and licking the top, already feeling his dick swell with excitement. Maxwell took off his own pants, while starting to push his mouth more and more onto his dick, letting it hit the back of his throat as Gio put his hand through Maxwell’s hair. Maxwell moaned on Gio’s dick, the sensation almost sending Gio over the edge, as Maxwell stroked his own dick, slurping away. Gio knew he was close, but wasn’t sure if he should come in his mouth. But it was too late. Gio came in Maxwell’s mouth hard, forcing Max to keep his mouth there and swallow everything. 

Once Max came up off Gio’s dick he kissed Gio, wanting him to taste his come. Then, Maxwell got on top of Gio’s chest, putting his dick right in Gio’s face. Gio just looked up at Maxwell with a confused face.

“Come on Giovanni, make me feel good too,”He took his dick and pushed it towards Gio’s mouth, Gio just looking up. Then Gio thought, this would be good to practice this, and he did let me come, so the least I can do is repay the favor. Gio took Maxwell’s dick his hand and stroked it hard, Max moaning and looking down at Gio. Then, Gio parted his lips slowly, giving the tip a kiss as he stuck his tongue out and gave the tip a lick around the head. Maxwell moaned even louder this time, seeing as that might be his sweet spot, Giovanni licked the tip and more and more, and then put his soft lips around the head sucking slowly, watching Maxwell’s reactions. 

“Try to do it a little more now,” Maxwell said, looking at Gio like a predator trying desperately not to devour his prey. Gio didn’t hesitate to put his mouth much further on Maxwell’s dick, sucking hard and Max moved in his mouth slowly at first, but then began hitting the back of Gio’s throat, feeling the sensation in his balls, as he knew he was going to come. Maxwell’s eyes smelled the scent of him, and the hard flesh of his dick as it entered in and out of his throat. He was grateful he didn’t have a gag reflex. 

“I’m coming Gio, and I want you to swallow,” Maxwell looked, now holding Gio’s head stiff on his dick as he pumped in and out of his mouth, Gio starting to moan as he started stroking his own dick again. Maxwell looked down, with hooded eyes, moaning louder and louder, as he released his hot some into his mouth, Gio trying to swallow all of it, while also coming his self. Max waited until he emptied all he could into Gio’s throat before getting off. Gio laughed softly and looked at Max who in turn smiled and kissed him softly.

“That was...really nice,” Maxwell said while smiling. Gio liked the taste of Maxwell, it made him hard to make Max react the way he did, so unkempt and raw. 

“If you want...we can play some games together,” Gio said, wanting Max to stay with him for the day or at least a couple hours. Max looked at him and then laughed.

“You idiot, I came over because I wanted to spend the day with you,” Maxwell giggled, placing a hand over his mouth. Gio blushed and fidgeted his hands. 

“But first, let’s take a shower,” Maxwell said, Giovanni getting up and leading him upstairs to his bathroom, getting them both towels and running the shower.

“You better not try anything in the shower, “ Gio blushed, slightly hoping he would, watching Max give him bedroom eyes, while a sly smirk peeked on his lips.

“I can do whatever I want,” Maxwell said getting in the shower, waiting for Gio to step in as well. And the rest of the day, they spent time talking and playing games, laughing and joking, just enjoying time with one another. They knew that they were both in way over their heads at this point but couldn’t turn back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, a kudos, some love, hey I love everyone. I liked it and I hope you liked it too!


	7. Are you sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gio and Max, after spending the whole day together, decide to get hot and sweaty...FINALLY!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I've been dealing with a lot but I hope you like the chapter!!

Giovanni woke to the moon on his face and a warm body pressed against his side, as he turned to see Maxwell cuddled up next to him. He must have fell asleep over here, Giovanni thought silently to himself as he stroked Max’s cheek softly, trying not to wake him. He looked over at his clock. 1:14 AM. He didn’t realize how late it had gotten and wondered if his mother had peeked in on them sleeping together. He unfurled him from Max’s arm, slowly creeping out of the bed and making his way out of his room. 

“Where are you going?” Max said from behind, in a sleepy voice, rubbing his eyes. Gio turned around slowly, the door already cracked as he closed it again, and walked towards Max putting a finger to his mouth. Max understood that Gio’s mother most likely didn’t know he was still over here, and it was rather late.

“As much as I liked to talk, the walls are quite thin, you should probably go home,” Gio said, cupping Max’s chin and giving his lips a light peck. Max felt all of the nerve in the heat of his lips, not wanting to leave. Max looked him in his eyes, deeply contemplating what he was saying. It had been a long day and they both did need to sleep, even though there was no school tomorrow. 

“I would rather sleep here for the night, please,” Max said politely, but it came off as more of a command than anything. Gio blinked slowly at Max and smiled softly, pushing him back on the bed and climbing on top of him.

“Lately, you have become very...risque, did something happen?” Max said, looking at Giovanni as he tried to lean up to get closer to him. Giovanni stared down with the intensity of the earlier rendezvous, sealing his secret with a kiss to Max’s lips.

“I may tell you eventually,” Gio teased as he grinded his hips onto Max’s crotch,already feeling the heat rise from his groin. Max groaned quietly into Gio’s neck, his hands circling in Gio’s soft, black hair as he grinded against his hips. 

“Gio, are you sure about this?” Max asked, stopping him to stare into his dark eyes. It was silence, ever growing and tormenting. Giovanni cocked his head to the side, looking Max in his eyes with deep interest and licked his bottom lip seductively.

“I have been dreaming of you...for the past week, so if you don’t hurry up and take me, before I come back to reality,” Giovanni said and that’s all Max needed to hear as he turned Gio over onto his back, kissing frantically, wanting...needing. Gio sensed the urge and stopped him suddenly, hearing footsteps approach and giggles in the hallway. 

“That sounds like my mother, but another set of footsteps too,” Gio said, sitting up and looking towards the door trying to be as quiet as possible. He opened the door, it silently widening enough for him to peep through. He saw a dark man in a suit, kissing and making out with his mother, heading to her bedroom. He couldn’t tell for sure and heard a whisper behind him.

“Let me see,” Maxwell asked, Gio sliding over so Max could peep through and he recognized him immediately. It was his father, Bob. What the hell was he doing with Ms. Sharon? Maxwell thought to himself, trying to think up something because he did not want to hear what was about to happen. 

“Hey, let’s go to my house, my father is still gone, and I want to hear your beautiful noises,” Maxwell said in a whisper, taking Gio’s hand, and heading down the steps. Gio just went along with it, taking a pair of shoes to put on when he got to the back door. Maxwell jumped the fence, waiting for Gio to follow, as Gio climbed over. Unfortunately, his pants leg got stuck and he would have fell, if Max didn’t catch him, his strong arms curling around Gio’s body. The intensity in Max’s eyes spoke everything to Gio as Max carried him the rest of the way, into his house, up the stairs, and into his room, flinging him onto his beautiful queen bed. Max closed the door and locked it, not wanting Gio to change his mind after they came so far. Gio sat up on his elbows, looking Max up and down biting his lip. 

“Maxwell, I-” Giovanni tried to say something but Maxwell had already started to take him, kissing his mouth, nibbling down his neck, removing his clothes from his body as he rubbed the skin under. His soft skin was like milk and honey to Max as he bit into it, leaving purple marks down his body. Gio moaned softly, the sensation making his eyes roll back as he trembled under Max’s firm body. Gio pulled Max up when he got down to his groin area, wanting to kiss him some more. But Max did not oblige, he pulled his head away from Giovanni’s hands, and pulled Gio’s pants down in one swoop along with the underwear. Gio’s whole body was red at this point, the blood going to his dick, the erect formation growing evermore as Max stared at it.

“This is your first time, so I am going to try to go slow, okay?” Max said looking up at Gio, as he took his own clothes off and set them aside. Then, he stood up in front of Gio for a while, letting him drink up his body with his eyes. Gio was fully hard now, and wanted so desperately to touch himself while he looked at Max. Knowing what Gio was already thinking, Max nodded towards him.

“Touch yourself, Giovanni, I want the very image of my nakedness to be forever plagued in your mind, I want to crave me,” Maxwell said, as Gio let out a shuddered gasp, starting to stroke his dick slowly. While Gio was stroking, Maxwell rubbed up and down his body in a provocative manner, making himself wait until Gio was more turned on before pouncing for the kill. Gio threw his head back, he knew he was going to come but couldn’t stop his hand. Then, Gio felt a hand pull his hand away from his dick, the fingers intertwining and pinning him to the bed. 

“I have to prepare you if we are going to do this, but I’m afraid that it will hurt a little, but only a little,” Max said, reaching in his drawer for some lube and rubbing it on his hands. He spread Gio apart, feeling the hesitation in Giovanni’s thighs, it’s tense muscles flexing ever so slightly. Giovanni looked up at him the entire time, unsure if he really wanted to go through with this. Max crawled back up him and kissed him softly.

“It’s okay Giovanni, I won’t hurt you...I do like you,” Maxwell said in his ear, holding him tight to his body, as he stuck a finger in Giovanni, making him gasp and shudder. Gio’s nails dug into Maxwell’s back, and his breathing turned to pants and he tried to relax. Max kissed his cheek and whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

“You like me?” Giovanni asked, tears forming in his eyes as he tried to not be so tense. He was so scared and excited at the same time. He wanted this moment to be special but he realized just how much he liked Maxwell. Maxwell sat up and looked Giovanni in his eyes, caressing his cheek. 

“I like you a lot, Giovanni, you are so beautiful and funny, and you defy me,” Maxwell spoke, his voice husky as his body was illuminated by the pale moonlight. Gio’s eyes started to water, as he felt two fingers now, Maxwell working it through him as he pressed on his spot. Gio’s hips bucked as he felt a pleasure he had never felt before, Max looking at his face, smiling and biting his lip. Max started to go a little faster as he kissed Giovanni hard and hot on the mouth. 

Gio’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, as he felt his balls clamp, knowing he was going to come.

“Max, I am going to come,” Gio said, his breathing turning to panting as he moved his hips against Max’s fingers. Then, Max took them out all of a sudden, looking at Gio.

“Why did you take them out, Max?” Giovanni looked up at Max’s face, it turning into a frown as he knew how close he was. Max leaned down to Gio, hovering his body, his dark eyes peering into Gio’s soul. Max put a hand on Gio’s throat and choked him a little, Gio’s eyes rolling to the back of his head as he felt the sensation in the pit of his stomach rise. Then, Maxwell’s hand loosened and he positioned himself back down to Gio’s crotch area, grabbing his dick to put lube all over it. Max looked up to Gio.

“I want to make you come, Gio...I’ll go as slow as possible,” Maxwell said, putting his head to the entrance, feeling the heat from Gio’s ass take full control of Maxwell’s dick. He pushed forward holding Gio’s legs apart, caressing his thighs. Gio breathed in and out of his mouth, trying not to think about the pain. Then, Max pushed in more until he was half way, Gio screaming loud, before putting a hand on his mouth. Gio’s eyes turned to water as Max looked up at him with concern.

“Are you alright, do you want to stop?” Maxwell asked, stretching his hand up to Gio’s face to cup it. Gio shook his head, looking down at Max as he wiped his tears away. Max pushed until he was all the way inside, breathing to calm himself because it was so hot inside him...and tight. Max felt like he wanted to explode already, not feeling this pleasure in so long.

“Is it okay for me to move?” Maxwell asked, pushing Giovanni’s legs up on his shoulders as he hovered over Gio, wanting to kiss him. 

“Please…” Is all Gio could say, as he wrapped his arms around Max’s back, wanting him to keep going. Max took his time, wanting Gio to adjust to his size. Gio didn’t realize how much it would hurt, but he knew how big Max was already.

“I really like you and I want to go on a date with you if you let me sometime,” Maxwell whispered, moving his hips slowly, in and out of Gio, trying not to go too fast. Gio moaned in his ear, feeling himself finally feel that pleasure he felt from the fingers, taunting Max to go a little faster. Maxwell just kept caressing Gio’s face and head as he went a little faster, pressing deep into Gio’s insides, swirling around. Gio moaned hard and loud as Max finally started to go faster and deeper, hitting Gio’s G-spot repeatedly, not pulling out for anything. 

“Oh god, Max, oh fuck, this feels so good!” Gio moaned in short pants as all the sensation and nerves, shook with passion for this man. He felt so connected to Max and he realized why Kameron was so addicted to Maxwell. This man could fuck.

“Mmm, Gio, you are so tight that I feel like coming inside you,” Max moaned and groaned as his hips moved harder and faster, making his headboard hit the wall repeatedly, not caring who heard. Gio started to scream as he lost his mind, knowing he was about to explode everywhere. Maxwell bit into Gio’s neck hard, pounding against his ass as gripped it hard, tearing into him, wanting to fill him up. Giovanni grinded and rolled his hips against him, and then he exploded. 

“Oh fuck!!!” Giovanni screamed in a long draw out moan and he exploded and came all over Maxwell’s and his own chest while Maxwell still continued to pump inside of him until he came hard into Gio, his come seeping out a bit. Gio feeling the hot liquid, swirling in his ass. Gio held Max to him, as they collapsed and laid there for a while, Gio rubbing his hands through Max’s hair and then picking his face up to kiss him. Max smiled into the kiss, lovingly stroking Gio’s cheeks and arms. 

“That...was...really amazing,” Gio said between breaths, looking into Max’s eyes as he came down from his orgasm. Maxwell kissed Gio’s hands softly and got up to pull out slowly, crawling to the head of the bed, pulling Gio up next to him. He wrapped his arms around Gio, wanting to cuddle and sleep now from all the friction that just happened. It was wonderful, Maxwell thought in his mind and then a thought popped up that made him have many many ideas. What if this is more than like? What if this is...no no...maybe...if I told him I loved him, would he run? How does he feel? All these questions clouded Max’s mind as he looked at Gio who was already passed out from the session they had. 

“I have so many things to teach you, dear Giovanni, so many things I could show you about my world,” Maxwell said, caressing his cheek and then he fell asleep, his head on top of Gio’s, pulling himself to Gio and cuddling against him. They both ended up just sleeping the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, a kudos, I liked it so I hope you liked it too!


	8. It's all my fault!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gio and Max want to go on a date but their plans get derailed once Max's father uncovers the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry this chapter took a long time. I was having writer's block. this chapter is also going to touch on some serious issues. so be warned

The next day, Maxwell thought it would be nice if they could go on an official date. He sat in bed, the light streaming from his window as it cascaded onto Giovanni’s face. He looked down the other young man, just admiring the milky outline of his defined cheekbones and jawline. He lightly traced a finger along their edge with the tip of his finger, prompting Gio to swipe his finger away, thinking it was a fly. Giovanni opened his eyes slowly, and shut them again from the intensity of the light, grumbling to himself.

“Morning,” Max said, propped on his elbow with an arm around Gio’s back. Gio yawned loudly and sat up to kiss Max softly on the lip.

“Mmm morning,” Gio said, feeling the touch of his lips, derive of heat as he pulled back from Max. Max hummed soothingly as he rubbed Gio’s head, his fingers circling through his thick black hair. 

“What you staring at?” Gio said with an embarrassing blush on his face, covering his head with the cover. Max smiled down at him.

“Someone so beautiful they make my heart ache,” Max said, as Gio took the cover off his head slowly, to look Max in his eyes. Gio grabbed Max’s face with force and mashed his lips on his then pulled away. Max looked at the time and knew Gio had to get home. His mother probably noticed that Gio wasn’t home but hopefully she didn’t. 

“You got to get home, I’ll come over a little later, when I get my bearings,” Max said, leaning down to kiss him again. Gio nodded his head in agreement, getting up and stretching, his bare bottom shined like marble. Max couldn’t help but stare at this beautiful man. Gio got dressed rather quickly, Max putting on some pants to walk him to the door. Max felt reluctant for Gio to leave, he wanted him to stay and have breakfast with him but he didn’t want his mother to worry especially after what he saw last night. 

“And you will come over later right?” Gio asked, turning around to face his partner. Max laughed and smiled at Gio, his face beaming from the morning sun.

“Yes dear Gio, I will come over in a few,” Max said, rolling his eyes, Gio leaned in and Max met him halfway to share a beautiful, passionate kiss. Then Gio took off, over the fence and back on his side. Max smiled, turning around to go into the kitchen to cook himself something to eat. 

“What was that?” A voice from the stairs echoed into the kitchen, and Max was unsure if he heard anything at all. Max tilted his body to see outside the doorway, peering through to the foyer where the stairs met the ground floor. He saw his father come down the last few steps and turning and facing his son. 

“What was that Maxwell?” He came closer to him, not directly in his face but about 2 feet away. Maxwell looked scared but swallowed to get his bearings.

“Th-that was just Giovanni dad, you know him, he-,”

“Are you fuckin’ that boy?” his dad looked furious, more angry than Max had ever seen you before. Maxwell’s face cracked under the bite of his father’s tone as he struggled to find the words to tell to his father. Then, agony entered his face and he was sent flying to the floor as his father punched him square in his jaw. Maxwell lied there for a while, looking up at his dad, holding his now reddened and swollen cheek, wiping the blood from his lip.

“I didn’t raise you by myself so you could disrespect my house!” His father yelled at him, looking down at his son. Maxwell wasn’t sure if he should get up and fight his father or run, so he laid there, propped on his elbows. His father has never ever laid a hand on him or looked at him with such anger, such malice in his eyes. 

“I thought you supported gay rights?” Maxwell asked, anger forming on his own face as he got up, not wanting to be looked down upon anymore. Bob crossed his arms and eyed his son like daggers.

“I don’t want a gay son though,and on top of that you have the fuckin’ nerve to do that shit...IN MY HOUSE!” and Bob’s seething anger turned to rage as he grabbed Maxwell by the collar tossing him into the wall. Maxwell held his body trying to brace himself for Bob’s next hit. He knew how to defend himself but also knew that this was his dad. He didn’t know what to do but took off running to his room, swooping under Bob’s arms before they could grab hold of him. He ran fast, two steps at a time up the stairs to his room, locking the door once he got inside. He heard his dad charging up the stairs, his father calling for him, calling him a faggot and a deceiver and a traitor. Maxwell curled on his bed into a ball, crying into himself as he tried desperately to think of a way out then he looked to the window. 

He opened the window and looked down, the sudden realization peeking in his head as he put some actual clothes on, got a backpack to stuff it with more clothes, his wallet, his keys to his car and looked back one last second. His father was now threatening him to the open the door, he heard a gun cock and that was enough for Max to squeeze through the window, and fall down to the ground. Thankfully there was bushes below his window to break his fall. He heard a window open and looked up just as he was about to make a dash for his car. 

“What’s going on Maxwell?” Gio asked concern brewing on the young man’s face as he looked down to Maxwell. Maxwell looked up, feeling the tears start to well in his eyes.

“I have to go Gio, I am sorry,” was all Max could explain at the moment before taking off to his car. Gio called after him, and then sprinted down his steps hoping to catch him before he left. Max’s face was red with pain and sadness as he knew he had to leave his new found love for a while. He didn’t know when he would be able to see him again. 

“Max wait!” Gio called running to his car. Max saw him running, and wasn’t sure if he should speed off or wait until he saw his father come out with his Colt 45 hand gun in his right hand.

“Look out!” Max said, as he jumped out of the car to pull Gio to the ground, the bullet barely missing his torso. Max got up quick and charged at his father side kicking him in the gutt and punching him repeatedly until he didn’t get up. 

“Max…” Gio said as he touched his side, and felt wetness cover his hand. Max turned around and saw in horror that Gio had been shot in the side and he was beginning to bleed out. 

“Oh my god, Gio!” Max cradled his body, looking down at him, trying to keep him awake. He put pressure on the wound, tearing fabric off his own shirt to wrap it around and keep it in place. He looked at Gio as he lost consciousness. Max began hyperventilating and put Gio in his car, speeding all the way to the hospital which was about 15 minutes away. 

He carried Gio inside and the medical staff saw immediately that the boy had been shot. They took him right in, putting all types of tubes and IV’s in him to get him stabilized while Max followed close, wondering if his boyfriend was going to be okay. The nurse stopped Max when they came to the operation room, saying that they need to work on him alone and without distraction. Max punched the wall and the nurse rubbed his back softly. 

“It’s all my fault, it’s all my fucking fault,” Max said, sitting down on the ground across from the operation room, balling his eyes out in his hands. The nurse crouched down and rested a hand on Max’s knee, and smiled as warmly and sympathetically as she could.

“If it is in God’s will, your brother will be alright,” she said soothingly, as she got up and left him there. My brother? Was what he thought, rubbing his eyes and cheek, the pain still stinging from his face and now his hands. It’s a possibility he broke his dad’s nose but not on purpose. Max got up and walked to the waiting room. He hadn’t been in a hospital...since his mother passed, and wasn’t fond of them. He also thought of hospitals as death chasms where people go in but didn’t come out. He hoped this time it would be different. 

He sat in the waiting room, and waited, and waited, and waited, and waited, until, the doctor came out looking for him. He stood up automatically, hope and fear in his eyes as he waited for the doctor to tell him something, anything about his condition.

“Your friend will be fine, he is stabilized and the bullet missed his organs and arteries, but he needs time to heal,” The doctor said, Max smiling and tearing up again, thanking whoever is controlling the Earth.

“Can I see him?” Max asked, eager to see his boyfriend and apologize profusely in his arms. The doctor frowned and shook his head.

“Right now, he is asleep, you can come back later also does he have any family?” The doctor asked. That’s right. He has to go tell his mother now. Tell his mother that the reason her son was shot was because of him and his recklessness. 

“Y-yeah his mother,” Max answered with a stutter. Max looked down at the floor not wanting to face that reality too.

“We need her to come here to fill out his paperwork as soon as she can,” the doctor said before putting a hand on Max’s shoulder, prompting Max to lift his head.

“Your friend is very lucky,” the doctor said before walking away to go and help other patients. Max looked towards the hall where they were keeping his beloved but knew he would have to tell Gio’s mother, not knowing the reaction he would be faced with. He didn’t even know if he would be able to see Gio again after this.

He got in his car, and put his hands on the steering wheel and took a deep breath. He started it and pulled off back to their houses. 

“How am I supposed to tell her all this? Will she continue to let me see him? Will Gio blame me for this cause of action?” Was all Maxwell muttered to himself as he made his way back to their houses and to the impending dread of what was to come when he got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked it...hoped you liked it too. I almost cried while writing this.


	9. I will never let harm come to you again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max tells Sharon everything that happens and they visit Gio in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was written...in one of my most difficult times but I am trying to push these chapters out as much as possible.

Maxwell drove slow to Giovanni’s house, dreading going to have to knock on his door, and tell his mother the news. He already knew that Giovanni’s mother and his father had been seeing each other for some time now, wanting to spare Gio the facts of the story. His father told him a while ago when they first started going out, mentioning that she had a son that was around the same age as Max, however he didn’t think the son would be this sexy and attractive. He could feel himself falling for him each and every day he spent with him. He never told Gio this information for fear of embarrassment and rejection. He already went through enough with Kameron, repeatedly having hookups but not making any commitment. He really didn’t feel like that towards Kam though, just Gio. This may be his first love after all.

He approached the house and parked outside, he didn’t see his father’s car in their driveway and took a deep breath. He was very grateful that he wasn’t home for this. He probably went out drinking or something like that but his priority right now is Giovanni, and making sure his mother knows everything. Max put his head on the steering wheel, trying to calm his anxiety down but failing each time. Max got out the car, saying it’s now or never, and approached the door briskly, going up the porch steps two at a time. He knocked on the door with three loud knocks, hoping Gio’s mother heard. He fixed his clothing, smoothing out his jacket and dusting his pants. He felt like he was still meeting Gio’s mother, but without Gio it just didn’t feel right. 

Soon he heard footsteps approach the door, and two locks click. Gio’s mother was dressed in a robe and some slippers. She opened the door with a confused expression, looking at Max in an odd way.

“Hello?” Giovanni’s mother, Mrs. Needles answered. She was quite a name in NYC and had been around long since before Gio was born. He wondered how long his father and Mrs. Palandrani has been seeing each other. 

“Umm yes, I just wanted to talk to you about Giovanni, umm he’s in the hospital ma’am,” Max said in a shaky voice, while looking at Max with the most shocked and confused expression she could muster. Max stood there for a while with his head down trying not to cry in order to tell her everything. She put her hand up, telling him to wait for one second, and closed the door. Max waited there, not sure what she was doing. 

Five minutes had passed and he still was standing there. Then he heard the door open and she was dressed in some nice black jeans with a white and black checkered shirt. Max looked at her and she wiped a tear from her eye. She came out the door, locking it behind her and Max still stood there, unsure of what to do. 

“Come, we are taking my car to go see my son, and you are going to tell me EVERYTHING, do you understand?” Mrs. Palandrani voice spat like fire as Max followed behind her, filing into the car and remaining silent until she was done speaking. She seemed so nice but now she seemed extremely angry and worried, which she rightfully should’ve felt. Max didn’t say anything for a while, sinking as far as he could into his seat.

“Well, my father shot him, but they said he will lived and it missed all his major arteries,” Max said, almost in a whisper, he was afraid to say anything else. Anything else might make this end terribly. Sharon sat there, her grip on the wheel tightening and her expression beaming with anger and revenge. Max dared not look at her for fear of being set on fire by her fiery gaze. He heard her breathe in and out slowly and then she stopped.

“Why did your father shoot my son? Why on earth would your father have any reason for shooting my son?” her words, again, felt like venom in Max’s ears, pouring into his bloodstream as he tried to find the words, the best words without outing Gio. Sharon put a hand on Gio’s shoulder when they stopped at a red light.

“Max,” She called his voice in a soothing tone, and sighed, “I know about you and my son, I have known ever since you brought him over, remember that day? When you found him in the woods? I was so grateful to you but also curious as to how you found him.” She stopped and waited for Max to answer, but when he didn’t answer, she continued on.

“I usually would base this off of “women’s intuition” or “a mother knows best” because technically that is what happened, he started to go out more, and even though he never talked about you to me, when I asked him once who you were, he flushed a bit under the scrutiny,” Sharon was right by the hospital, pulling in and parking along the side of it. She turned the engine off and looked right at Max. 

Max’s eyes began to well with tears and then he bursts.

“Oh Mrs. Palandrani,”

“Call me Sharon,” She interrupted.

“Sharon, it’s all my fault, my father found out about us and then he pulled a gun on me and I had to jump down from my room window, and then was trying to escape but Gio saw me and ran after me and got caught in the crossfire...and I ended up punching my father into the dust...I don’t know where he is now, but he has never acted so aggressively,” Max said, the tears already streaming down his face. He felt a hand on his back as Sharon rubbed him, and then he hugged her. She hasn’t cried yet but she knew she would once she saw her son. She is just glad he is okay. 

“It’s not your fault at all, don’t you ever think that, what your father did was insane and I am going to have a nice long talk with him. A good loooonngggg talk,” Sharon’s eyes returned with that same fire, almost like a lion when protecting her cubs, she was ready to cut Bob to pieces, literally if she had to. Max nodded his head and wiped his face, sniffling and trying to breathe in and out.

“Now, come on let’s go see my son and your boyfriend,” she smiled at him and got out the car. All Max could do was gather hope in his heart at Sharon’s words and smile back, exiting the car and walking behind her. When they got in the hospital, Sharon approached the counter, taking her sunglasses off cooly, asking for her son, Giovanni Palandrani. The nurse said he would be in room 329, and they walked their with a brisk pace. Max wanted to see him just as much as Sharon did. Once they got to the room, they opened the door slowly, and walked inside. Gio sat up and looked at them with a weak smile.

“Mom and...Max?!” Gio looked from Max to Gio and back to Max unsure of what to say. Max came to Gio’s side and took his hand in his, holding it to his chest. Sharon went to the other side of Gio and rubbed his hair softly, with a reassuring nod.

“I know everything honey, and it’s alright,” Sharon said, kissing her son on the forehead. Gio looked up to his mother and started sobbing, leaning towards her. Sharon hugged him in a soft and warm embrace, avoiding the tubes as much as possible. Max smiled and then went to sit down in a chair near the bed. Gio looked at Max, he had been wanting to see him since he awoke from his surgery, and was a little disappointed when he wasn’t there. 

“Maxwell,” Gio said in a light voice, looking into Max’s eyes. Max pulled his chair close to Gio’s bedside. Max looked back with worry but hope in his eyes.

“Giovanni,” Max called his voice in a whisper, and Sharon cleared her throat breaking their concentration from each other. Max pulled back his hand and grinned with an embarrassing blush on his face. Gio blushed too, covering his face halfway.

“I’ll give you some time to yourselves, but don’t be trying to fuck in here,” Sharon joked, eyeing them both and exiting through the door. Once she left, Max and Gio looked at each other and laughed at the comment. Max got up and hugged Gio, trying hard not to put too much of a tight grip around Gio’s slender but tubed body. Gio put his arms around Max’s neck and put his head in his neck, drinking in his scent.

They hugged each other for a long while and then Max pulled back and stared at him for a long while. Gio caressed Max’s face and kissed him on the lips, lingering in the touch. 

“Maxwell, can you please tell me what happened, all I remember is you dropping from your window, taking off to your car and then me getting shot trying to figure out what happened,” Gio looked at Max with a worried expression but waited patiently. Max put his head down and felt Gio’s hand cup his cheek. Gio looked at him in his eyes.

“It’s okay Max, please tell me,” Gio said in a soothing voice. So that’s where he gets it from, Maxwell thought. 

“Okay well, our father saw us, and well...he wasn’t too happy about it, he started beating me up, and then I ran to my room and locked it, then he got a gun and well...yeah,” Max rubbed his hands through his head, not being able to look Giovanni in his eyes. Gio looked at Max with such worry...and anger. Gio began to sob uncontrollably and Max was taken aback by it. He put his arms around Gio, rubbing him and trying to calm him.

“I’m sorry Max...it’s just that reminded me of my dad and I would never want that to happen to you, you are amazing,” Gio said through sobs, getting Max’s shirt wet. Max went to get some tissues for Gio so he could blow his nose. Max gave them to Gio to wipe his face. They both looked like complete messes and had went through so much in the span of one hour. Max laughed at all the events of the day.

“Haha, well there is one thing I am certain of,” Max said, getting close to Gio again.

“Oh and what is that, Maxwell?” Gio said, smirking up as much as he could without wincing. 

“I would do anything to protect you and that will never happen again,” Max said, his face smiling but also serious at the same time. Max leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Then, there was a knock at the door and Sharon came in on it. 

“Ooh, I came in a little too early didn’t I?” Sharon laughed and waved her hand. Max and Gio pulled away quickly, Max almost tripping over the chair behind him. Sharon laughed even harder.

“Don’t worry about me boys,” Sharon said. “So when did they say you could come home?” Sharon asked Gio. She had just got done filling out all the paperwork for him so it could go on his insurance.

“I believe they said 3-7 days, hopefully sooner, I hate hospitals,” Gio said, sticking his tongue out. Sharon rubbed Gio’s hair again and then took a seat.

“I know dear, I know,” Sharon said, a sad look developed in her brow as she looked down. Giovanni hadn’t really told Max about his father and his abusive nature yet. He didn’t really want to talk about it yet. Max gave them both a reassuring nod and sat in the chair.

Sharon and Max stayed until visiting hours were over, promising to come back tomorrow. 

“We will be back tomorrow dear,” Sharon said, leaning down and kissing Gio on the head. Maxwell turned giving Gio a wave.

“Good bye Gio,” Maxwell said with a smile and Sharon interrupted.

“Nope, go give him a kiss,” Sharon said with a demanding voice, pointing at her son. Gio’s face went red again and he could feel his cheeks burning. Max’s cheeks were also burning, and he went back over to kiss him and then they left.

While walking to the car, Sharon and Max had agreed that Max can stay over her house and sleep in the spare guest room they had. Even though she wasn’t Max’s mother, she feared for his life, because she wasn’t sure what Bob would do. They both got in the car and sighed in unison, and then Sharon drove off to her house, putting on the radio to listen to some soft tunes, hoping to drown out the thoughts of the day. 

When they reached the house, they both went inside and Sharon looked out once more to make sure no one was following them, locking both locks behind her.

“Okay so the guest room, is the one all the way at the end of the hall” Sharon said to Max, making her way to the kitchen. Max went up the stairs, already somewhat familiarizing himself with the walls. He didn’t go over that often. Sharon went to fix herself something to eat and Max went to the guest room, stripping down. He was exhausted from the day. He didn’t want to talk to anyone at that moment, but he was so grateful that Gio was okay. So so grateful. He heard a knock on the door, and then Sharon walked in with a towel, setting it on the bed.

“I know it’s been a long day but thank you for caring for my son so much,” Sharon said, with a warm smile, showing the utmost gratitude towards Max. Max sat up and returned the smile until Sharon left the room and then collapsed back onto the bed.

“I will take a bath tomorrow, i’m too exhausted,” Max said looking down at his body, he was quite bruised and his cheek still hurt, but he decided to sleep through the pain. After a while of tossing and turning on the bed, he dozed off, too exhausted to think or anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was okay, if you thought it was decent leave a comment or a kudos.


	10. How dare you?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon invites Max to stay at their house until his father calms down. He goes to his house and finds someone waiting there, he did not expect to see at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another violent chapter but does explain some backstory.

Max awoke to birds chirping and the smell of bacon in the air. He sat up slowly, yawning and stretching, rubbing his eyes to get the sleep out of them. He rubbed through his hair, the ache in his jaw really setting in now that the adrenaline calmed down. He clenched his teeth in pain and frustration remembering the day before. He remembered the kiss and feelings he shared with Gio to the fight he had with his father to his father then losing his mind and trying to harm or even kill Max, then missing Max and hitting Gio which then Max beat his father into the ground to take his now wounded boyfriend to the hospital. That entire day was one of the worst memories he will forever harbor in his mind, alongside the death of his mother. 

“I will not lose another person I love dearly,” He said in a whisper, his voice deep and intimidating and his eyes in a fiery gaze as he stared out the window in front of him into the tree line. He got up slowly, his stomach churning from starvation as he opened the door to a stream of bright light. He didn’t realize how bright it was in Gio’s house, he then realized that he had spent the night in his lover’s house too. He began to explore and look around the ornate house, even though it was the same size as his own house. The house was decorated in blacks, whites, and reds, the colors of an eccentric artist. He knew of Sharon already, recognizing who Gio’s mother was because they looked so much alike. Max walked down the wooden steps, slowly taking his time.

“I was wondering when you were going to get up,” Sharon called from the kitchen, hearing the steps creaking slowly, while flipping over some bacon and eggs. Maxwell came down the steps with only his pants on, forgetting to put his shirt back on from yesterday. Sharon looked up and smiled, laughing to herself, trying not to look to hard at Maxwell’s body.

“I see a few reasons why my son fancies you,” Sharon said, making Maxwell blush as he was about to go back upstairs to put a shirt on. Sometimes he forgot that he had such a nice body, from his pecs to his six pack and his biceps. He was a very very good-looking man, but he just thought of himself as okay.

“Oh, uh, thank you Miss Sharon,” Maxwell said, blushing hard, and covering his body while attempting to go back up.

“Calm down Max, you are fine, you haven’t got anything I haven’t seen before,” Sharon said, beckoning him to take a seat at the island. She handed him a plate and put some bacon, some eggs, and some pancakes for him to eat. He hasn’t eaten in a day and was really really hungry. Maxwell hesitated for a second, grabbing a fork, and started eating slowly. That lasted for three seconds and then he started digging in. 

“Oh my god Sharon, this is delicious,” Maxwell said with a big mouthful of pancakes, trying to talk through it. Sharon laughed heartily and then made a plate for herself to sit across from Max. 

“I wish Giovanni and I ate like this more,” Sharon said, in a somber tone, looking down and beginning to pick up a fork full to eat. Max looked up at her and slowed his eating down.

“Why don’t you?” Maxwell asked, still eating the food but paying more attention to Sharon. Sharon still eating, stopped for a minute to try and find the words to explain. She took a deep sigh and looked at Maxwell.

“Well...after his father was sentenced we haven’t been as close, I thought that would change but apparently not, he was even more detached than ever...I think he blames me for what his father did to him,” Sharon said, a tear welling in her right eye. Max reached over and settled a hand on hers, wanting to provide some comfort to her. He understood how it felt to lose a parent and be abused. His father wasn’t as abusive when his mother was around but now it was even worse. Max wasn’t sure how he would even be able to approach his father, if he even wanted to. He knew he wasn’t ready, everything was still fresh. 

“It’s okay Sharon, everything will be okay, and once Gio gets out of the hospital, I’ll make sure we all eat together at least once a day,” Max reassured Sharon that he really wanted to be apart of Gio’s life. He didn’t have as many people in his life and he felt so strongly for Gio, even raising a fist to his father which he has never done before. 

“I would like that very much and I know he would too, I can tell how much you care for him, and how much he cares for you in return,” Sharon said, rubbing Max’s hand back. They both smiled and then went back to eating. Sharon cleared the plates, Max helping as much as he could with the cleanup. Sharon put a hand on Max’s back.

“You can stay here the rest of the week if you want,” Sharon said, worried for him like he was her own son. She still wasn’t sure how she would even approach Bob about this topic but knew she had to. Soon. 

“I would really like that ma’am,” Max said, and hugged Sharon. Sharon hugged in turn and she told him to go get his school clothes and anything he needed from his house for the week. Max nodded and put his clothes and shoes to make his way over.

He pulled out his keys and opened the door, to a dark house, a house where he thought he could call home but now was a place of pain and anguish. He stepped in slowly, looking around and spotted a person, sitting on the couch, to his right. He turned on a light and knew before he even turned it on who it was. Well he thought he knew. It was Kameron.

“K-Kameron!?” Max stumbled back, looking at Kameron like he was a ghost wondering how he even got in his house in the first place. 

“Yeah it’s me, did you forget about me?” Kameron said, playfully but with a hint of spite in his voice. Max looked at him with slight anger in his eyes, pointing to the door.

“I apologize but I’m going to have to ask you to leave Kameron,” Max said, in an intimidating voice. He has already been through enough in the past two days and this was the icing on the cake. Kameron came closer to him, putting his hand on Max’s chest and slowly stroking down in a teasing manner.

“And if I don’t?” Kameron said, with a seductive smirk but Max was not having it today. Max grabbed Kameron’s hand and pushed it away, looking at Kameron with a stone cold face, his eyes were like marble, unmoving. Kameron looked at him and made an almost horrified face, gasping loudly.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic Kameron, what we have...it’s over okay? I want to be with Giovanni now, so please just stop,” Maxwell said, putting his head down. Kameron didn’t make any noises for a while, for a long time, and then...he took his fist and punched Max square in his jaw, the same jaw his father just punched the night before. Maxwell, wasn’t floored like with his father but did stumble a bit.

“How...dare...you!” Kameron spat angrily as he looked at Max, “I have waited and waited and waited and have been there for you through everything...and this is how you repay me?!” Kameron said raising another fist to Maxwell, but this time, Max caught the fist in his hand. Kameron tried to fight against his strength, but Max’s strength was greater, he looked at Kameron with utter disgust and anger in his face, his teeth bared as he swung his fist full force at Kameron’s cheek. He knocked Kameron back all the way to the wall, then ran at him, but Kameron regained his composure and tripped Maxwell up. Maxwell fell and Kameron got on top of him and pulled his hair and started punching him. Maxwell grabbed Kameron’s fist and propelled Kameron forward, side kicking Kameron’s back, knocking Kameron to the ground. He grabbed Kameron’s arms and put them behind his back, pinning him down by a knee in the crook of his neck.

“I could break your neck for the shit you have put me through,” Maxwell said, in an intense whisper that could melt a face. The fire in his voice spoke volumes about their relationship.

“How dare YOU Kameron, come in here, and attack me because I don’t want to be friends with benefits with you anymore, I get it, you like me, but you knew I didn’t like you, you knew that and you said it’s okay as long as we can be physical, you are the reason I got kicked out of my last school!!” Maxwell yelled remembering everything Kameron had done to him and the fact that he had to keep having sex with him to get Kameron to keep quiet about their relationship. 

“You almost got me caught by my father because you have this weird ass obsession with me, there is no US Kameron, there has never been an us, and with all this going on, I don’t even think I want to be friends with you,” Maxwell said, Kameron struggling against the grip but to no avail.

“No you will listen to me, you are always running away when I tell you how I truly feel about us, not wanting to come to grips that I just don’t want to be with you, and I truly understand that you are hurt but there are better ways to go about this than physical violence Kam,” Maxwell kept explaining, sighing. “I swear, when you left to go to your mother’s, I was hurt, because I lost my best friend, but when you came back you had changed drastically.”

Kameron started crying, and Max got up off of him, letting him go. They both sat there, Kameron crying in his hands and Max rubbing his back. 

“Kameron, I am very sorry that I hurt you, I am sorry that I cannot love you the way you want me to, but there is one person that we equally love, just differently, and right now he is in the hospital,” Maxwell said, prompting Kameron to look up, wiping his tears away. Kam looked even more worried now, he didn’t want to lose his friendship with Gio or Max.

“What happened to Gio?” Kameron asked, now more attentive, hoping his friend was okay.

“Well, my father actually found out about us...beat me up, tried to shoot me and then ended up shooting Gio instead, HOWEVER, the bullet missed everything, and he is okay but he needs time to heal,” Maxwell said, trying to remain strong. Kameron started crying even more and cried on Max’s shoulder. Max reluctantly put his arm around Kameron and they both cried together. Kameron looked up at Max, with red eyes and a red face. He looked a mess and Max laughed at him.

“What’s so funny?” Kameron asked, frowning at Maxwell. Maxwell laughed even harder, seeing Kam pouting was the funniest.

“You look ugly as shit hahaha,” Maxwell said while laughing prompting Kameron to start laughing too. Maxwell, after laughing for a straight ten minutes, got up slowly, and pulled Kameron up.

“As much as this has been, I need to clean up in here and I have no idea when my dad is coming home, probably best not to be here when he is...I don’t know what might happen,” Max said, pushing Kam out the door. Kameron turned around fast and made Gio come to a halt.

“If you truly feel the way you feel about Gio, then pleasee...for fuck’s sake take care of him,” Kameron said with a laugh, and turned to get in his car and pull off. Max waited until he left before closing the door and running up the steps to get his clothes and toiletries. 

“Should I leave my dad a note or something?” Max said before leaving, making the decision to write a note out and leave it on the counter downstairs. He locked up the house and went back to Gio’s right across from him, until he saw a car in the driveway. His father’s car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, I liked it. So leave a comment or a kudos


	11. Get out of my house.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max sees his father, and it goes as well you may think but Sharon cheers him up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bob isn't really the best dad in this. Sharon is one of the best moms ever and needs a medal for this.

Maxwell looked and then dipped behind the side of the house unsure of how to even approach this. He hoped that his father wasn’t harassing Miss Sharon and then stood up. He was not about to let Miss Sharon have the same fate as his beloved Giovanni. He got the courage to storm into the house, flinging the door open. 

“Don’t hurt he-” He stopped seeing both Sharon and Bob at the island, on either side, in the middle of a conversation. Sharon looked up and smiled sheepishly, and then looked at Bob. Bob didn’t turn to look his son’s way. He didn’t know how to respond to this situation still. Bob turned slowly, meeting his son’s gaze. Max had a hint of anger but tried to remain stoic and unmoved by his father’s sudden appearance in Miss Sharon’s home.

“Maxwell..I...I want to apologize,” Bob said, in a deep, sympathetic voice, looking at Max’s face knowing he caused some of the bruises, but not all of them. Sharon stood a few feet away, ready to jump in if needed to defend Max or stop Bob. Max stood there staring dead into Bob’s eyes, the anger in his eyes swirling not just because of his dad’s abusive nature, but because of what he did to Giovanni.

“You need to apologize to Giovanni for putting him in the hospital,” Maxwell said, his words like venom. Bob lowered his head, the guilt and shame overcoming his facial expressions as he rubbed his head slowly. “Why? Just why? Why pull a gun? Why hit me? I understand you being upset for doing that in your house-”

“Oh believe me, I would’ve done that to Gio, like slapped some sense into him,” Sharon interrupted, and then sat down on a chair, “I’m sorry. Continue. I’ll be here, trying to relax with all this shit, I mean, things going on.”

“Giovanni, you shot Gio...were you so angry with me that you would’ve killed your own son, your only blood left,” Maxwell said, the tears in his eyes developing throughout his speech. It was so soon. Too soon. He really didn’t want to approach his father at the moment but felt like he needed to get this off his chest. He needed to tell his father what he felt about all of this.

“Max, I am sorry for shooting your...friend, that was not my intention...I was still slightly drunk...and I wasn’t thinking...granted I don’t like you being a fag, but I shouldn’t have pulled a gun on you,” Bob said, with an intimidating voice, then he looked up and pulled Max by his shirt, “I should’ve just kicked your ass out.” Then he let go, the fire in Bob’s eyes never ceasing to leave Max’s own eyes, as they looked back at his father with disgust.

“You aren’t seriously about to kick him out, are you Bob?” Sharon asked, getting up and going to Max’s side. Max looked at him with intention wondering if he really meant what he said, but his father’s eyes didn’t cease the anger and frustration. Max sighed, rubbing his head.

“I want you out by tonight,” Bob said, in a cold manner, brushing past Sharon and Max, but when he passed Max, he whispered, “Faggot.” And walked out the entrance with Sharon yelling and cursing, running after Bob. 

“Bob you can’t be serious...Bob...Bob...answer me, or we are through too!” Sharon yelled, out on the porch as she watched him get into his car. He looked back one time and spoke, those words never left Max’s ears.

“He is no son of mine anymore and fuck you Sharon, I refuse to be with a faggot-lover,” Bob said with anger, and turned back to the front, to pull off down the street. Sharon yelled after Bob.

“Fuck you Bob!” Sharon yelled, and started sobbing, then she realized that Max was still inside and rushed inside to see him on the couch with his face in his hands. Sharon came to sit by his side, and pulled him to her to try and soothe. She could feel warm drops on her gown as he began to sob uncontrollably into her side. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay Max, I am sorry this has happened to you,” Sharon said, in a soothing and sympathetic voice, rubbing his back and head in a motherly manner. Sharon wanted to give Max more hope but wasn’t even sure anymore because after three years of a relationship with Bob, he broke it off because she cared more about how Max felt than Bob did, which is absolutely ridiculous. Sharon picked Max’s head up and stared at him in his eyes, wiping the tears away. 

“You can stay here as long as you like, Maxwell,” Sharon said, rubbing his face, which made Max cry even more. Sharon was so nice, and a wonderful parent and person and Max couldn’t handle that level of kindness at this moment. He couldn’t handle how much kindness this person has showed him and was pretty much more of a parent to him or at least more of a friend than most. The only thing that could most likely brighten his day was Giovanni, however he couldn’t be here at the current moment due to his father’s careless actions.

Almost like she read his mind, Sharon got an idea in her head and smiled wide at Max.

“How about we visit Gio today, how does that sound?” Sharon said with enthusiasm, and Max brightened up a bit trying to smile, through the pain in his face. Sharon looked at his face and saw the bruises and scars.

“We definitely need to clean you up, get you dressed up nicely, cover those scars and bruises, wow you have so many, but we will make you look good,” Sharon said, and took Max upstairs and to the bathroom.

“Alright take a nice shower or bath or whatever you prefer, i’ll get you a cloth and a towel,” Sharon said and went to get a bath towel and a cloth while Max started running the water. Max waited for Sharon to give him the towel and cloth before he started undressing, then she peaked in again, and asked for his keys to go to his house to get some clothes for him. 

Max was alone in the bath now, contemplating his thoughts, feelings, and emotions. Max sat in the warm bath, wincing from the pain from his ribs, his leg, his arms, and his face. He tried to groom and clean himself as much as possible, thinking of Giovanni the entire time. That was the main person that brought a smile to his face on a daily. He really cared about him but of course wasn’t sure if love was taking the place of the pain in his heart. Max cleaned himself up as much as he possibly could, loving the oils Sharon had, and tried some out. He didn’t realize how smooth his skin would feel with them, or how nice he would smell even without regular deodorant. 

“Mmm I want to smell and look decent when I see Giovanni, maybe I should bring him some beautiful roses,” He talked to himself, thinking out loud as he got out the bath, his bare toned body, dripping with water and a little bit of soap. He dried off, keeping the towel around him and exiting to go to the guest room. He saw that Sharon had picked a nice button up and some black jeans with some black loafers. He lotioned his body up and started putting on his clothes slowly, trying to get through the pain. He winced when buttoning up his shirt because it was a little tight around his abdominal area. 

“God this hurts, I hope nothing is broken because fuck if this shit ain’t painful,” Max said, buttoning the last button of his white shirt, smoothing out the crinkles as much as he could and then exiting the room. Sharon was already dressed and ready, waiting in the hall.

“Finally, I was wondering when you were going to come out, we have to do your face,” Sharon said, dressed in a nice black dress and a black cop hat with a red trim. She looked like she was going to a party or a club more than to the hospital. Max made a worried expression.

“My face? For what?” Max said, raising an eyebrow at her. Sharon pulled him into the bathroom and made him sit down at the vanity, but turned his face to her, so she could work her magic.

“You can’t go in the hospital with all that going on, you have to look good, stunning even, your clothes are nice, now let’s make your face look nice,” Sharon said, as she took out her makeup brushes and eye liner.

“Alright do what you have to do ma’am,” Max said, letting out a worried sigh, but trying to feel confident. 

45 minutes later

“Alright, now I’m going to turn you around, and I want you to tell me what you think,” Sharon said, turning around the chair. Max gasped when he saw that all his scars were covered up, all his bruises and he looked shiny, like a doll. He loved it, and almost teared up at the reflection.

“Is this really me?” Max asked Sharon looking up at her, and Sharon nodded, thankful that he loves the make up enough. Sharon looked at her reflection and at Max’s reflection, and grinned.

“Alright, so now that you are done gawking at yourself, let’s go see your boyfriend?” Sharon asked, with a grin, pulling Max up so they could take her car to the hospital. Maxwell couldn’t wait to see Gio and hoped Gio felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked it, hoped you liked it, and hope you enjoyed the chapter. it's short i know


	12. You have a half-sister??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character is introduced that is in relation to Sharon. Also Max and Gio get some spicy time and well it is kind of embarrassing afterwards!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bianca Del Rio will be in this new chapter!! So very sorry for the wait!

When they got to the hospital, Maxwell and Sharon were both carrying separate bouquets of flowers for Gio. They both looked so stunning, that everyone turned their heads to look in their direction wondering if they were some big celebrities or something.

“Sharon, everyone keeps staring at us,” Maxwell felt a little self-conscious with all the eyes peering onto him. He liked attention in the right moments but now it’s like this isn’t really the best time. He didn’t want anyone trying to be nosey and snooping on him and his lover.

“Fuck them, let them stare, we look amazing and you look fabulous darling,” Sharon said with a smile, checking into the front desk and then heading to Gio’s room with Max right at her side. When they approached, Sharon stopped before going in, looking Maxwell over once more.

“What?” Max asked looking down at himself. Sharon smiled and then fixed apart of Max’s collar.

“I’m just proud of my work and I’m glad that my son found someone who truly cares for him,” Sharon said, Maxwell blushing hard and his eyes were wide. Sharon walked in and greeted her son with love and affection, hugging and kissing him, missing him so much.

“Giovanni, my baby, I missed you so much, how are you doing? Are they feeding you well?” Sharon started to bombard him with questions any and every mother does when their child is in the hospital or sick. Max stifled a laugh under his breath, seeing the embarrassment on Gio’s face as he tried to tell his mother that he was fine.

“Mom, I’m fine, don’t worry they take good care of me, I actually had a visitor before you came, but they left about 15 minutes ago,” Giovanni said, looking at his mother with confusion. 

“I didn’t know you had a sister,” Gio said, looking into his mother’s eyes. Sharon stood there, fear clouding her eyes as she tried to brush off what he said.

“Anyways, I brought someone for you,” Sharon nodded her head towards Max, who was patiently waiting for his turn. Gio looked at him, his mouth agape, as he drank in his beautiful appearance. The black shirt was fitted around his muscles and showed a bit of his chest while his black fitted jeans made his butt poke out just a little bit. He also wore heeled boots that gave him a bit more height. He looked a bit gothic but it was different for the times and Sharon was always into dressing others up in different fashions that came to mind. Maxwell took Gio’s hand in his and stared into his eyes, resting a hand softly against his cheek as he leaned in. Gio stared back up at him and a tear formed in his eye. He felt so much for Max that he has never felt before and it was an incredible feeling. The feeling of joy, of happiness, of peace, of safety, of love, all wrapped up in his passion for Max as he continued to stare into his eyes, forgetting his mother was in the room to begin with.

“Okay, well this visitor, what did this person look like?” Sharon interrupted the moment going back to what Gio said earlier about some woman visiting him earlier. Gio looked at his mother and then rubbed his head trying to recall the details of the woman.

“Well she had on a lot of make up and I mean A LOT, she wasn’t too tall but did wear some stiletto heels. Deep voice, made me laugh, pretty shrewd too. Blunt. Hmmmm. Oh she seemed like a movie star from an earlier era like the 30s or 40s.” Gio shrugged his shoulders and Sharon gulped and looked down.

“That was Bianca, she is...my half-sister.” Sharon said with slight anguish. She didn’t want to talk about it, Max could see it but Gio was even more curious now. He thought his mother didn’t have any siblings.

“Half sister? I thought you didn’t have any siblings, I thought you were the only one. Why didn’t you tell me about Bianca?” Gio asked his mother, his voice’s tone raising a bit. He felt tense in the situation and Max put a hand on Gio’s to calm him.

“Calm down. Hear your mother out. I am pretty sure there was a reason for her not telling you about this Bianca person,” Max smiled at Gio and Gio nodded his head then Max turned to Sharon and nodded in enthusiasm for her to go ahead and continue with the explanation.

“Well...we aren’t that close, and she had her life and I had mine. I didn’t think it was all that necessary to explain her. It’s been years since I have seen her last. I wonder why she came now and how she knew where you were.” Sharon put her hand to her jaw in contemplation, then she left the room and went to the reception desk to possibly ask if the woman was still around.

“Hmm...well I want to know more about Bianca, she seemed so funny and caring and I didn’t even know her. Haha. Plus she has a wife so she’s definitely gay friendly.” Gio laughed softly and realized they were alone in the room. He pulled Max onto the bed wanting a much closer look at his whole self.

“My my, you are so incredibly sexy...especially today.” Gio whispered in a seductive tone and Max bit his lip. Max sat beside Gio and put his arm around his shoulder.

“Oh I’m not ugly anymore,” Max chuckled softly and kissed Gio’s cheek. Gio poked his side playfully.

“Really? Bringing that up again? I get it. I’m sorry. You are beautiful, you are sexy, you are so intelligent, you are such an incredible man,” Gio laughed and then got serious and grabbed Max’s face with force and kissed him hard, intertwining his lips with Max’s and form some interlocking lips. Max was taken by surprise but quickly succumbed to the passionate kiss. He didn’t know what he would do without Giovanni in the picture. Max tangled one hand in Gio’s hair while placing another around his back side. This was still a hospital and they were both trying to figure out how much they could get away with in here. Max got an idea and smirked. 

“You can walk around right?” Max asked. Gio looked at him with a puzzled look.

“Umm yeah...why?” Gio answered slowly, wondering what idea was bubbling in Maxwell’s head. 

“Well...let’s go to the bathroom,” Maxwell said hopping up and wiggling his eyebrows.

“For what possible..ooooooohhh….yeah I do want you,” Gio laughed, and hopped up fast, running into the bathroom, Maxwell already taking his shirt off. Gio took his hospital gown off, naked, standing there in front of Maxwell as he licked his lips. 

“It’s been a little while hasn’t it?” Gio said, nervously chuckling to himself. Gio sat on the counter, as Maxwell got between his legs and they passionately intertwined bodies. Kissing, hugging, touching, Maxwell began stroking Gio slowly as Gio moaned into Max’s mouth while undoing his pants. 

“Far too long, I want to taste you,” Max growled and got down to his knees, stroking Gio more and more. He kissed his thighs, staring up Gio’s slender frame as he licked the head of his dick slowly, batting his long eyelashes up flirtatiously. Gio felt all of his body heat up just at the sight of Maxwell’s gorgeous face doing that to him. 

“Maxwell...you don’t know what you do to me,” Gio moaned. Maxwell opened his mouth up more to him and took him into his mouth slowly at first and the took him back out. This time he did it much faster than he could’ve imagined, stroking and sucking at the length, he longed for this, for him. Gio put a hand in Max’s hair, gripping it as he felt close. Gio tried to grunt more than moan so no one would hear them. Gio’s whole body began to move forward as he moved his hips forward and backward, slightly thrusting into Maxwell’s mouth. Max didn’t mind, at this point he was also hard and stroking, precum forming at the head. 

“I’m going to come Max…” Gio moaned and Max took his dick out of his mouth.

“Not yet,” Max got up and kissed Gio hard, pushing him to the wall and picking him up so his legs were wrapped around his waist. Gio moaned, feeling the heat at his anus from Max’s rock hard dick.

“You ready?” Max said but before Gio could answer Max entered Gio slowly, putting his entire length into him. Max grunted but didn’t move, letting Gio adjust to him again.

“Oh Max, I missed this.” Gio said and then Max smiled and began moving, sliding Gio up and down his length as he tried not to get too excited from the tightness. Gio moaned louder this time as he felt such heat inside him, welling up. Max then put Gio down and turned him around, Gio’s face to the wall as he entered him again and again, harder this time, pulling his hair. Gio cried out Max’s name, he was in pure ecstasy with a splash of pain from the sensation he felt shooting through him every time Max entered him. It was almost like their souls were having sex too. Max leaned and kissed Gio from behind, passionately embracing as he went for slower, deeper strokes which made Gio shudder every time. He almost collapsed if Max didn’t hold him up by his hips. It was a sight for Gio to see this ripped beautiful man fucking him to the point where he wanted and needed to come all over the bathroom. What a sight that would be for hospital staff. 

“Hmm ride me,” Max said while bringing Gio over to the toilet, sitting down and putting Gio on top of him. Max smacked Gio’s ass and repeated himself with more demand.

“Ride me...you sexy fucker,” Max said, and Gio whimpered and held onto his shoulders as he used his leg and thigh muscles to bring himself up and down repeatedly. Max also moved his hips up and down in rhythm. Max tilted his head back, beginning to moan Gio’s name and Gio moved faster with the sound of his name being called. Max moaned louder and louder and eventually Gio put a hand on Max’s mouth so he wouldn’t be too loud. Max’s eyes seemed glossy when he came close.

“Ahhhh I’m going to come Gio...I’m going to fucking come,” Gio looked at Max and smirked and kissed him, he stroked himself fast and rode him like a stallion as Max burst inside Gio and Gio burst onto Max’s torso.

“Maxxxx aahhhhhh Max!” Gio screamed and kissed Max hard on the mouth.

“Gio!” Max held Gio to his body softly, kissing him and calming down their heartbeats. They both cleaned up as much as possible and Sharon was outside the room waiting for them to be done.

“Glad you could finally get finished, I figured you both needed some time alone,” Sharon said, when she came in the room. Max and Gio both blushed hard and looked at each other.

“No worries no worries, I do want you to properly meet your aunt though Gio,” Sharon smiled and looked out to the door. “Come on in Bianca.” In walked, Sharon’s sister Bianca.

“Sorry I didn’t properly introduce myself earlier, my name is Bianca Del Rio, I’m so happy to finally meet you for real this time Giovanni.” Bianca said it with enthusiasm and a smile, trying not to make it too awkward for everyone in the room. 

“Well nice to meet you to Ms. Bianca, I wish I had met you sooner but I understand with how life goes on,” Gio said, extending a hand. Bianca took his hand and shook it but then Gio kind of pulled her into a hug instead. 

“I’m sorry I thought a hug might be better than a handshake,” Gio said, slightly embarassed. Bianca, surprised, hugged back still but looked at Sharon as if she didn’t think he would actually hug her.

“No worries. I’m not much of a hugger but I guess since we are family it’s not an issue. When do you get out?” Bianca asked him.

“Tomorrow, I’m so tired of this place, how cold and unfeeling it is ugh!” Gio said dramatically, and Bianca laughed along with Sharon. Max sat down in a chair and just watched their interactions, he didn’t want to get in the middle of a family affair. 

“Oh Bianca this is my boyfriend Maxwell Caldwell,” Gio beamed at Max, who then stood up and stuck his hand out to formally greet Bianca, unless she wanted a hug too. Bianca returned the hand shake and looked him over a few times.

“He’s a cute one,” Bianca bluntly said which made Max blushed. Gio gasped and then put a hand around Max like he was jealous but he was just playing. Sharon looked at the time and it was already 5 PM. She needed to get home and handle some work. 

“I know how much you want to stay here Max but I do have to leave,” Sharon said. Max’s face kind of turned into a frown but Bianca put a hand on his shoulder.

“I can take you home,” Bianca said and Max was really thrown off by the woman’s kind gesture.

“Are you positive?” Maxwell asked, and Gio began jumping for joy at the thought of this.

“Yes yes, don’t worry I can take you home,” Bianca said and Max hugged her without thinking about it while Gio hugged the other side of her. 

“Okay. Well I’m leaving!” Sharon said and hugged Gio, thanked Bianca, and told Maxwell she will see him back at the house. Maxwell nodded and Bianca blinked at them both but asked no questions. 

“So...I don’t know much about you, or you, shall we begin asking questions?” Bianca smirked like a fox at Gio and Max who looked at one another. It’s going to be a long evening at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the wait. But I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. And I will try to get back in the grove of things.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please, tell me your thoughts, your feelings, the tea, all of it!


End file.
